Elegido por los Dioses
by Zafira
Summary: Una nueva guerra santa esta en puerta, pero esta vez se necesitará de la ayuda de todos para salir victoriosos, ya que el nuevo enemigo se hace más fuerte con el vacío en el corazón de los hombres… un vacío que sólo el amor puede llenar…
1. Chapter 1

**Serie:** Saint Seiya

** Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada

**Personajes:** Shun, Poseidón, Hades, Shaka, Ikki

**Género:** Acción, Drama, Romance, Misterio

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Violación

_Es un nuevo fic que les dejo, espero les guste…_

**Prólogo**

La batalla contra Hades había traído demasiadas desgracias, demasiado dolor… sin embargo, como toda guerra santa, había terminado al fin… aunque el precio era muy alto… la vida de los dorados y de Seiya… en eso pensaban los caballeros de bronce mientras no podían contener las lágrimas en aquellos Campos Elíseos… Shun miraba a su Diosa llorar por su amigo, y él no pudo evitar mirar el verdadero cuerpo del Dios que había habitado en su cuerpo… estaba herido de muerte… pero él era un Dios, y justamente, dominaba la muerte…

Un cosmos maravilloso y poderoso emanaba de todas partes… ese cosmos hizo que a pesar del cansancio físico y mental de los caballeros, se pusieran en guardia… Saori, también lo hizo así… y ante la presencia de Atenea y los caballeros de bronce, la imagen de un ser de increíble belleza apareció… este hombre, no había reparado en ninguno de los presentes… se dirigió a Hades y se arrodilló ante él, acariciando su rostro… el hombre de larga cabellera celeste, lanzo su cosmos en dirección a Atenea, y nada pudieron hacer ninguno de sus caballeros para protegerla… ella apenas y retrocedió unos pasos después del ataque… al levantar la mirada hacia su atacante, sus ojos se le llenaron de temor y angustia…

¡Padre…! – susurró la diosa, y el recién llegado se levantó y le enfrentó la mirada…

¡Tonta!... ¡Has roto el delicado equilibro del mundo… ¿Acaso no entiendes lo grave de lo que haz hecho?! – su voz era potente, los caballeros comprendieron de inmediato de quien se trataba…

Ikki se interpuso entre Zeus y Atenea… Shiryu y Hyoga siguieron su ejemplo, y sin piedad alguna el poderoso Rey del Olimpo los apartó con su cosmos…

¡Insensatos… su existencia es tan mediocre… con sólo un pensamiento los haría desaparecer de la existencia del mundo! – dijo el peli celeste con furia contenida…

¡Padre… por favor, castígame a mí, pero no los involucres a ellos! – rogó la peli lila…

¡Saori…! – la llamó el dragón, y lentamente se incorporó al igual que sus amigos… - ¡Seiya murió para protegerla, y nosotros haremos lo mismo!

¡SI LO QUE QUIEREN, ES MORIR…! – Zeus levantó su voz al decirlo… y su cosmos había aumentado también… Atenea no levantaba la mirada del suelo… se sentía abatida y sin fuerzas, no deseaba que eso sucediera…

¡Aún vive! – apenas se escuchó como un susurro, pero esa voz que sonaba tan dulce logró distraer al Dios de Dioses, quien volteó a ver al que había hablado y se encontró con el caballero de Andrómeda justo alado de Hades, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, mientras que este, parecía haber recuperado el sentido…

¡Zeus… siempre tan impulsivo! – murmuró el peli negro tomando la mano del peli verde con la suya… - ¡Sólo necesito que me ayudes, hermano mío… el equilibrio lo restaurará mi cosmos!

Zeus se acercó a su hermano de eras pasadas, encendió su cosmos y la herida de este comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeña… no sanaba por completo, pero ya era algo…

¡Mandaré a un emisario por ti Atenea… Hablaremos de esta acción y de las consecuencias que pudo haber tenido en el mundo que es tu deber proteger! – dijo Zeus al momento de ayudar al dios del Inframundo a ponerse de pie…

¡Fue una interesante batalla… creo que estarás en deuda conmigo, mocosa…! – antes de desaparecer, el peli negro dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia atrás… y su cosmos inundó el lugar…

----

Todo se había desbordado de un brillo segador, que al desaparecer les dejó ver que ya no estaban en los Campos Elíseos, de hecho, ni siquiera estaban en el Inframundo… estaban en Grecia, en el Santuario de Atenas, con sus heridas y armaduras dañadas, aunque no tanto como sus espíritus y almas… habían perdido tanto… que les quedaba, más que la vida, con la desdicha de la pérdida de seres amados… Shiryu dejó de demostrar su temple, cayó al suelo llorando por su antiguo maestro y su mejor amigo… Hyoga dejó ver su amargura y lo dañado de su corazón, cuya frialdad no le había impedido sentir dolor, vio partir de una manera tan triste a su amado maestro, y había visto morir a su querido amigo también…

Ikki, quien siempre se mostraba frío e insensible, no apartaba su mirada del suelo… sus ojos no derramaban ninguna lágrima, pero su alma se sentía vacía… Saori, seguía en el suelo llorando como una niña… su amargura eran tan sentida, que incluso el cielo dejo caer gotas de lluvia como asemejando las lágrimas de la diosa…

El poderoso Fénix se acercó a su hermano, quien se hallaba mirando a su diosa con tristeza… su mirada parecía vacía, ninguna lágrima caía de sus hermosos ojos, Ikki atrajo al menor entre sus brazos... y lo abrazó con fuerzas, esperando a que saliera del shock…

¡Hermano… él me prometió un regalo! – susurró el peli verde, cuando…

¡Vaya… parece cómo si hubiera muerto alguien!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí, bastante magullado y cansado, se hallaba Seiya… estaba mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa sincera y feliz, todos sin excepción habían corrido a su encuentro, abrazándolo agradeciendo a los dioses el que estuviera ahí, y vivo…

¡Estoy Bien, tranquilos… una más de la que salimos bien librados! – comentó el Pegaso, con su voz más jovial, lo que ocasiono risas generalizadas en sus amigos, incluso en el Fénix… Seiya dirigió una fugaz mirada a su compañero de siempre, Shun se la devolvió con un casi imperceptible asentimiento, luego sonrió al escuchar los gritos de bienvenida de quienes salían al fin a recibirlos, con Kiki a la cabecera…

¡MUCHACHOS… CUANDO LES CUENTE! – decía el menor al llegar junto con los guerreros… - ¡Seiya, no vas a creer quien está aquí!... – acotó el peli rojo, aunque ahí pareció percatarse de la ausencia de los otros dorados - ¿Dónde… dónde está mi maestro?

¡Kiki…! – comenzó a decir Saori, mirando muy sentida al niño…

Más su respuestas se vio interrumpida por varios cosmos envueltos en otro que bien conocían los caballeros, en especial uno de ellos…

¡COMO TE DIJE, MOCOSA… ESTARÁS EN DEUDA CONMIGO!… - habló la voz, y un brillo dorado se formó a poca distancia de la comitiva… varias presencias doradas comenzaron a aparecer… "¡Ahí tienes tú regalo!"… ese último pensamiento no había sido escuchado por nadie más que por un solo caballero, quien simplemente sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento… después aquel cosmos desapareció…

¡MAESTRO! – la impresión del momento, la rompió el llamado del menor de los presentes, quien sin disimular su alegría fue al encuentro de su amado maestro, al que se le colgó del cuello cuando lo tuvo cerca…

¡Kiki… tranquilo, estoy bien…! – habló un peli lila de larga cabellera, el cual miró alrededor de él, y sonriendo acoto - ¡Todos estamos bien!

¡¡MAESTRO!! – Hyoga y Shiryu se unieron a Kiki al encuentro de sus respectivos maestros… ambos caballeros fueron ante la presencia de Camus de Acuario y Dokko de Libra, respectivamente…

¡Parece ser que esta batalla ha conmovido a Hades! – la voz inconfundible del que fuera el Gran Patriarca, sonó entre los presentes… Saori lo miró sorprendida, él estaba en compañía de Aioros de Sagitario, ambos se veían radiantes y serenos, al momento de acercarse a la Diosa y arrodillarse ante ella… - ¡Mi Señora… parece que el Señor del Inframundo, quiere la paz con usted!

¡Nada me haría más feliz, Shión! – dejó escapar la joven con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos…

¡Por cierto, Kiki, ¿quien está aquí? – preguntó de pronto Seiya… a lo que los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para observar al menor peli rojo…

¡AHHHH… cierto…! – exclamó Kiki al mirar a Jabu, Sheina y Marín quienes los observaban en compañía de una joven que no era un caballero…

¡Her… her… hermana…!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De aquel día había pasado ya una semana… semana en la que además de celebración, reinaba un aire de arreglos, todo el santuario estaba siendo reparado… las doce casas una por una, estaban siendo puestas en condiciones… Shión había vuelto a tomar su lugar como gran Patriarca, y cada caballero dorado, ocupaba su lugar en la casa que le correspondía… habían pasado sólo tres días para que Zeus enviara a Hermes en busca de Atenea… a pesar de la negativa de Seiya y los demás, ella accedió a ir… no tardo mucho tiempo en volver… en síntesis, le había comentado a sus guerreros… su padre le había recriminado el hecho de haber atentado contra Hades, diciéndole que la humanidad se vería en un caos si se perdiera el Inframundo… también le dijo, que el castigo que ella merecía era el perder el dominio sobre la tierra, pero que no lo haría, justamente por que Hades se lo había pedido… le comentó además que su poder, al igual que el del dios del inframundo había traído a la vida a todos los guerreros caídos en todas las cruentas guerras… eso, como premio a los caballeros de bronce que habían luchado tanto por la humanidad… y por que el deseo que uno de ellos había tenido en el último momento de la batalla, había conmovido a Hades, y que ese era el motivo de aquellos regalos de vida… de parte del Dios de la muerte… y por parte del Dios de los Mares, quien también participó de aquella reunión. Después de aquello, Atenea cumpliría nuevamente con su misión… ahora en paz… y en compañía de sus amados caballeros…

Seiya había pasado todo ese tiempo con su hermana… hablaban de todo cuando habían vivido desde el momento en que habían sido separados… Hyoga había vuelto a visitar Siberia, deseaba dejarles flores a su maestro y a su madre… Shiryu fue a ver a Shunrei, necesitaba explicarle algunas cosas, pues una vez más, por causa de una batalla, la había abandonado… Ikki… pues es Ikki, y no aviso a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano a dónde iría, más dejo dicho que regresaría quizás en unos meses… Shun también decidió partir, fue a la isla de Andrómeda… deseaba ver cómo estaban los arreglos ahí, la verdad es que necesitaba algo de paz… una paz, que quizás sólo encontraría en ese lugar…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasado tres meses, fueron los grandes maestros dorados los que salieron en búsqueda de sus discípulos, por disposición de Atenea, ella hubiera deseado que llevaran vidas normales, más su padre le había advertido que su poder no debía ser desperdiciado, y que quizás sus poderes servirían más adelante, cuando el mundo volviera a requerir de sus servicios…

---

El primero en dar con su discípulo, fue Camus… Hyoga ya lo había estado esperando… no dijeron nada al estar uno frente a otro, de hecho ambos estaban frente a la tumba de Cristal, por lo que los dos se comportaron de manera respetuosa…

¡Debes volver conmigo al Santuario! – murmuró Camus sin apartar la vista de la tumba del que fuera su amado pupilo…

¡Lo sé…! – fue la respuesta del rubio…

---

El segundo en encontrar a quien buscaba fue Dokko… Shiryu se había llevado a Shunrei a Japón, ahí ella viviría y estudiaría… pues él había sido muy claro… seguiría la vida que los dioses le habían indicado, sería caballero… ella ya esperaba oír esas palabras, por lo que con una sonrisa que intentaba no ser triste, le dio su incondicional apoyo, como había hecho siempre…

¡Maestro, cuide bien de Shiryu! – había dicho al despedirse de los caballeros la joven…

¡Así lo haré, Shunrei… tú cuídate también, y si necesitas algo… no dudes en llamarme! – acotó Dokko al retirarse en compañía del dragón…

---

Aioros había dado con Seiya en el orfanato… antes de partir, jugaron con los niños… los cuales les desearon lo mejor a ambos, Seika se quedaría ahí con Mino… ambas esperarían a que Seiya volviera aún más fuerte de lo que ya era…

¡Vendré a visitarte hermana! – decía el Pegaso despidiéndose de todos con las manos…

¡Vámonos ya… hay mucho por hacer! – murmuró el caballero de Sagitario…

---

Aioria había tenido más dificultades que cualquiera en encontrar a su discípulo… más al final, no fue el León quien encontró a su presa… sino el Fénix quien lo hizo…

¡No necesito ningún maestro! – murmuraba Ikki cuando casi con burla miraba a un muy disgustado Aioria…

¡Pues Atenea considera que sí… así que tendremos que soportarnos mutuamente Ikki! – terminó diciendo el dorado, caminando lentamente en dirección al Santuario…

¡No veo la necesidad de entrenar con alguien a quien definitivamente supero en poder! – acotó el Fénix esperando ver la reacción del mayor…

¡Uhmmm… pues estoy seguro que algunas cosas te puedo enseñar… dime una cosa, Ikki…! – Aioria se volteó a mirar para hacer esa pregunta, el peli azul ya lo miraba atento… - ¿Cómo alguien tan adorable como Shun, puede ser tu hermano?

¡Tienes suerte maestro…! – dijo irónico el menor… - ¡De no conocer la mirada de mi hermano, cuando en realidad se parece a mí!

---

Ya había llegado la noche en la isla de Andrómeda, cuando Shaka puso sus pies sobre esa tierra… caminó serenamente siguiendo el cosmos del que Atenea y el destino habían dispuesto, le sucediera algún día como caballero dorado de Virgo… lo encontró sentado sobre unas rocas mirando de manera perdida hacia el lugar en dónde se realizaba el ritual del Sacrificio…

¡Es tiempo de que vuelvas al Santuario, caballero de Andrómeda! – dijo pausadamente Virgo… observando en la misma dirección que el menor…

¡Preferiría no ir…! – susurró el peli verde sin voltear a ver al dorado…

¡No es una decisión que puedas tomar! – acotó Shaka mirando con detenimiento, esta vez al menor…

¡Me cree digno de ser su sucesor… caballero dorado! – susurró el menor con cierto dolor en sus palabras…

¡Los dioses consideran que lo eres… y está en ti, demostrarme a mí, que están en lo cierto! – la respuesta del dorado sonó muy fría, estas no le daban paz a la torturada alma del menor, quien poniéndose de pie, le dirigió la mirada al que sería su maestro… este lo estaba mirando… con los ojos abiertos… de manera fría, el joven comprendió el motivo… el caballero de la virgen, debía ser alguien de pureza… cómo sería puro alguien en cuyo cuerpo habitó un dios que deseaba la muerte de todo lo vivo…

Shaka sabía que sus palabras no habían sido nada amables… así cómo sabía que el pequeño, no tenía culpa alguna de lo sucedido… pero no pudo evitarlo, desde un primer momento le pareció cobardía el hecho de que haya vuelto a aquella isla lejos del Santuario… le parecía que huía… y aunque en ese tiempo estaban en paz y en deuda con Hades, él había sido testigo de su corrupta maldad… y no entendía porqué había accedido ese dios a devolverles la vida a todos… a cambio de qué…

¡Volveremos mañana… ¡JUNET… indícale al caballero dónde puede pasar la noche!! – Shaka se había quedado helado por la frialdad del peli verde al hablar, la rubia caballero femenino, había aparecido de las sombras y le indicaba a Shaka que lo siguiera, este aún no apartaba la vista del peli verde, quien en esos momentos se dirigía a la playa…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los entrenamientos en el Santuario habían comenzado, cada discípulo lo hacía lo mejor que podía, e intentaba llevar una relación armónica con su maestro… aunque no era el caso de Ikki, que ni siquiera lo intentaba y de Shun, que demostraba una frialdad hacia Shaka nada propia de él, la relación de los habitantes de virgo era de respeto pero nada más…

Una tarde en que Seiya y Hyoga habían invitado a Shun a salir a pasear por las calles de Atenas, para así ver si su amigo lograba distraerse un poco, pues lo notaban muy melancólico…

¡Vamos Shun, se que Shaka debe ser un maestro… más frío que el mío… pero, también se, que si le regalaras una de tus sonrisas le robarías el corazón….! – hablaba el Cisne cuando los tres se habían decidido por tomar asiento bajo las sombra de un gran árbol de Olivo…

¡Hyoga tiene razón… la verdad, a mi ni a nadie, le gusta verte tan distante, Shun! – acotó seriamente Pegaso…

¡No tienen por qué ponerse así… yo estoy bien, si estoy así es simplemente por nostalgia… nada tiene que ver el caballeo dorado de Virgo en mi ánimo! – comentó el menor con una sonrisa…

¡El caballero dorado de Virgo es tú maestro, Shun! – le corrigió el rubio…

¡Ah… claro, mi maestro! – Shun rápidamente se puso de pie… - ¡Dejen de preocuparse, amigos… la relación que tenga con mi maestro es cosa mía… no puedo sentir por Shaka más cariño del que sentí por Albiore… es eso! – el peli verde deseaba huir de esa conversación, al voltearse para hacerlo chocó con la imponente figura de un hombre - ¡Aush!

Cuando la fuerza del choque estuvo a punto de hacer caer al menor al suelo, aquel hombre lo impidió sujetándole por el brazo…

¡¡Shun!! – lo llamaron sus amigos mirando al desconocido que aún lo tenía bien sujeto…

¡Gracias… y perdone, no lo vi! – el peli verde se había quedado impresionado ante la imagen de aquel sujeto… era sumamente alto, de una larga cabellera roja, sujeta en una coleta, su flequillo en forma de "M" dejaba ver unos brillante y penetrantes ojos tan rojos como lo eran sus cabellos, su tez era morena, vestía totalmente de negro, aunque tenía en las mangas, el cuello y los bordes de su abrigo, unos apliques dorados… su apariencia definitivamente era poco común, por lo que los jóvenes caballeros se le quedaron viendo embelesados, de hecho, era cómo si aquel sujeto tuviera un brillo especial que los deslumbraba…

¡Descuida, yo tampoco me estaba fijando, pequeño! – aquel hombre no había apartado los ojos del peli verde, quien regalándole una dulce sonrisa, se liberó de su agarre… - ¡Por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas criatura?... ¡Yo soy Hiperión!

¡SHUN! – Ikki había aparecido de no se sabía dónde, y se había colocado entre el peli verde y el peli rojo… miró a este último con desconfianza, lo que le sacó una sonrisa de sorpresa al sujeto - ¡Debemos volver ya! – sin mas llevó casi a rastras a Shun, sin dejar que se despidiera del desconocido, Hyoga y Seiya le pidieron perdón y se retiraron corriendo detrás del poderoso guerrero del Fénix…

¡Ikki, pero qué descortés! – reprochó el peli rubio…

¡No deberían hablar con desconocidos…! – recriminó el mayor, mirando fugazmente a su menor, quien le sonrió en manera de disculpa… la verdad era que ni el propio Ikki entendía su acción, pero no le había gustado nada ver a su hermano tan cerca de aquel sujeto… eso había hecho se le prendan todas sus señales de alarma… pues desde la última guerra santa se había prometido algo… jamás volvería a permitir que su hermano este a merced de nadie nunca más…

---

¡Es debido a eso, que decidí que Shun iría en nombre mío a agradecerle, a Poseidón, el hecho de que nos haya ayudado en nuestra batalla contra Hades! – terminó de decir Saori…

¿Shun? – habló el Fénix con indignación…

¡Si Ikki… Shun! – reiteró la diosa…

¡Pues no sería mejor que vaya yo… después de todo... a mí también me envió una armadura, o Seiya, Shiryu o quizás Hyoga! – acotó el peli azul con la furia pintada en los ojos…

¡Si, es cierto, pero sus modales son mucho mejores que los tuyos o los de los demás, y quiero agradecerle su ayuda, no que me declare otra guerra! – concluyo la diosa, ella deseaba que Shun volviera a ser el mismo, y había notado que Ikki en los últimos días lo sobre protegía incluso más que antes… consideraba bueno que Shun pudiera ver a los generales marinas, que según Kanon le comunico, también habían vuelto a la vida…

¡Por mí, no hay ningún inconveniente, partiré cuando lo dispongas Saori! – dijo el peli verde de manera amable colocando su mano en el hombro de su ya disgustado hermano…

¡Que sea mañana entonces!

---

Shaka había acompañado al menor hasta el aeropuerto, este se mantenía silencioso al igual que su discípulo… cuando se anunció la próxima salida del avión en el cual debía viajar el menor…

¡Ese es el mío… nos vemos! – dijo a penas el más joven, a lo que el rubio reaccionó sujetándole del brazo… Shun le dirigió la mirada, estaba algo sorprendido, pero intentó no demostrarlo, supuso que su despedida no había sido la apropiada y que por eso Shaka lo había detenido… - ¡Lo siento… Nos veremos pronto maestro! – dijo al fin el menor…

¡Se cuidadoso, si necesitas algo, simplemente llámame! – Shaka lo había dicho muy serenamente, con los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente a los ojos al menor, quien pareció sorprendido por aquellas palabras - ¡Es mi deber cuidar de mi discípulo!

¡Descuide… yo no considero que usted deba tener ese deber! – sin darle tiempo de reacción al rubio, Shun ingresó a la zona de embarque, el peli verde sabía que su reciente respuesta había sido muy descortés… más a pesar de admirar como a nadie al caballero de Virgo, no podía evitar sentir que este no sentía la más mínima simpatía por él…

---

¿Y cómo te fue en la despedida? – Aioria y Mu se habían acercado a Shaka quien miraba el cielo distante…

¡Creo que ese caballero y yo, hemos empezado muy mal… él siente hacia mí, una antipatía muy grande! – murmuró el rubio cerrando al fin sus ojos…

¡Ya verás que con el tiempo su relación mejorará! – acotó Mu colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo…

¡Si, Mu tiene razón… Shun es demasiado adorable como para sentir antipatía por nadie, y, menos contigo Shaka… se que si pones de tu parte, el te amará como ninguno de tus discípulos lo ha hecho hasta ahora… ustedes deberían agradecer a los dioses por sus alumnos… intenten ponerse en mis botas… Ikki es un verdadero tormento… ahora esta imposible con la partida de su hermano, temo que en cualquier momento huya para ir tras él! – comentaba Leo…

¡Qué ironía Aioria… me da la impresión de que para mí sería más fácil relacionarme con Ikki, de lo que es hacerlo con Shun! – Shaka suspiraba largamente al decir aquello…

¡¿Y no será que temes enamorarte perdidamente de aquellas esmeraldas… y que es por eso que eres tan frío con esa criatura?! – dijo audaz Aioria…

¡Aioria, te lanzaré mi Tesoro del Cielo, si no cierras la boca!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Vaya… esta es la Mansión de la Familia Solo! – murmuraba un peli verde al adentrase en lo que sabía era el hogar del Joven heredero de la Familia Solo, Julián, quien además era la reencarnación del Dios de los Mares, Poseidón…

¡Caballero de Andrómeda… es un placer volverlo a ver! – un peli lila de cabellos cortos había salido a recibirlo…

¡Sorrento… el placer es todo mío! – dijo el menor con una sonrisa…

¡Me avisaron de que vendrías, por eso te esperé aquí… hace unos días Poseidón se llevó a Julián a las profundidades de sus dominios, al parecer teme alguna represaría en contra del joven, por eso hizo eso…! – comentó ameno el músico…

¡¿Acaso Poseidón despertó completamente otra vez?! – Shun ya tenía esa duda desde un principio…

¡Sólo a medias… aunque ya Julián ha recordado la mayor parte de las cosas que sucedieron en contra de Atenea… pero eso lo comprobarás al hablarle! – Sorrento y Shun se habían dirigido durante toda su platica a las orillas de un acantilado… el general tomó a Shun por el brazo y le sonrió - ¡Confía en mí…!

El peli verde no pudo evitar perder la conciencia al momento en que sentía que se le acababa el aire, Sorrento había saltado al mar, llevándoselo con él…

---

Lentamente comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, abrió los ojos con cuidado, al ver el lugar en dónde estaba intentó recordar que había sido lo último que sucediera antes de perder el sentido... entonces recordó la Mansión Solo y a Sorrento, vio que estaba en una lujosa habitación con finos adornos de animales marinos, en la parte superior de la puerta había el símbolo de un tridente… las pinturas colgadas en las paredes eran representaciones del Emperador de los Mares, por lo que no le cupo la menor duda de que había llegado a los dominios del Dios Poseidón…

¡Ya despertó, caballero! – la voz era totalmente inconfundible… A Shun le faltaron las palabras para dirigirse a él… pues supo que no era el Dios quien le hablaba, sino el hombre… el peli azul, se fue acercando lentamente al lecho… - ¡Caballero de Andrómeda… ¿Ehh?!

¡Señor… yo!

¡Julián… sólo llámame así… el Dios al que viniste a ver, aún se haya dormido… hasta que decida despertar serás mi huésped! – el joven sonrió ante aquella criatura… cuando Kanon le informara de su llegada había escuchado a dos de sus generales comentar que ese guerrero poseía una gran belleza… él realmente no podía creer que su mente haya borrado la imagen de aquel dulce chiquillo de sus recuerdos… - ¡Bueno… debe tener hambre… ¿Me dirá cual es su nombre?!

¡Ahh… disculpe, mi nombre es Shun, soy el caballero de Andrómeda… y es un placer dirigirme a usted señor Julián! – Shun intentaba ser lo más educado posible… la verdad era que se sentía muy nervioso por la manera en que ese joven lo observaba…

---

Había esperado tres días, para comparecer en presencia del Emperador de los Mares, y al fin, ese día, lo haría… no sólo Shun estaba ante el trono de Poseidón, también lo estaban sus generales y todas sus marinas… cuando el cosmos rodeó al joven Julián la imponente voz de Poseidón se hizo escuchar… cuando al fin le había dado la palabra a su invitado… la mirada del Dios estaba totalmente embelesado por aquel, a quien inmediatamente reconoció, como el cuerpo que había rechazado el alma de su hermano…

¡Mi Diosa Atenea, le agradece que haya intervenido a su favor en la última guerra santa, desatada contra el señor Hades! – comenzó a decir Shun… - ¡Me ha mandado a mí, para hacerle entrega de un obsequio en su nombre! – el peli verde sacaba de su mochila una cajita, sólo él y Saori sabían de ese obsequio, cuando la abrió, dejó ver una sortija dorada, con un zafiro incrustado… - ¡Me dijo mi Diosa que usted se sentirá feliz de recuperar su joya!

Poseidón sonrió al tomar la joya y colocársela en el dedo… al parecer aquella joya le había pertenecido desde la era mitológica, y después de su enfrentamiento con Atenea, esta había desaparecido…

¡Le dirás a tu Diosa, que acepto su obsequio, y su agradecimiento! – hablo potente el Dios… acercándose un poco más a Shun para acotar… - ¡También podría aceptarte en mi lecho como parte de mi obsequio!

¡Me temo que simplemente soy un porta voz! – mencionó el peli verde mirando directo a los ojos del Dios, quien sonrió y se alejo lentamente de él…

Cuando el poderoso cosmos mermó, y los marinas ya se habían comenzado a retirar, y cuando los únicos generales que quedaban junto con Shun, eran Kanon y Sorrento, que un extraño cosmos se hizo presente, y sin previo aviso… el guerrero dueño de esa cosmo energía lanzó un poderoso ataque hacia el joven, en cuyo cuerpo ya había vuelto a dormir Poseidón…

¡PAGARÁS CON LA VIDA TU INTROMISIÓN, POSEIDÓN!

Sorrento y Kanon a penas y habían podido reaccionar, más no iban a llegar a tiempo para impedir que Julián sea gravemente herido… fue la defensa rodante de Andrómeda quien impidió que saliera herido…

¡¿RADAMANTHYS QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – gritó el peli verde colocándose frente al joven peli azul…

¡Esto no le incumbe, caballero! – el oji dorado miraba con verdadero odio a sus enemigos…

¡Quizás a él no le incumbe, pero a nosotros sí! – Kanon y Sorrento ya se habían colocado entre Radamanthys, Shun y Julián…

Sin ninguna dificultad el juez logró vencer a los generales… cuando su ataque empezó a dirigirse hacia Julián, el cosmos de Shun se interpuso, por lo que el juez sin un asomo de duda tenía pensado acabar con él… más la cosmo energía de Shun aumentó aun más… tanto como para detener los movimientos del juez del Averno…

¡SHUN CUIDADO! – de la nada aparecía otro Juez, quien tenía por objetivo herir al peli verde, a pesar de la advertencia de Julián, más en ese instante… una luz cegadora inundó el lugar… y aquellos jueces, Radamanthys y Aiacos fueron derrotados y sus imágenes destruidas, para mostrar las imágenes de una especie de sombras informes, que al verse descubiertas inmediatamente desaparecieron…

El cosmos de Shun volvió inmediatamente a la normalidad, Kanon no apartaba la mirada del peli verde, pues aquel cosmos era muy similar al que poseía cuando era Hades…

¡Gracias! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el menor antes de perder por completo la conciencia… y sólo al momento en que la figura corpulenta de un peli rojo lo sostuvo, los demás fueron consientes de la presencia de ese ser…

¿Quién eres? – inquirió Dragón del Mar…

¡Tranquilo, caballero… me debes la vida de tu Dios, deberías ser más respetuoso…! – comentó el guerrero, acariciando el cansado rostro del peli verde…

¿Quién eres? – esta vez era Julián el que respondía acercándose al sujeto, sin temor alguno…

¡Mi señor, Poseidón… ¡Acaso el tiempo le ha borrado mi imagen de sus memorias!! – comentó el peli rojo, observando cómo el peli azul tomaba a Shun entre sus brazos y lo apartaba de él…

¡¡Responde!!

¡Claro pequeño… tu belleza no ha mermado en esta reencarnación… aunque tu memoria no sea tan buena… Yo soy Hiperión, sobrino mío…! – las palabras del hombre dejan anonadados a los presentes… - ¡Y aquellos que osaron atacarte no son los jueces del Averno… me fue encomendada la misión de descubrir quien las envía, y de protegerte a ti!

¿Quién? – susurró el joven sin poder creer aún que quien se dirigía a él, era realmente un Titán…

¡Hades, me ha ordenado que lo haga… quien más sino él!


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad me pusieron muy feliz… estoy casi en mi 85% de buena salud, aun me da unas pequeñas recaídas, pero estoy mucho mejor, saliendo de a poco, me estoy cuidando… ahhh por otra parte, pues debo decir que este capi me costo escribirlo… jeje y es que de repente me vi como en un camino sin continuidad, y lo que me motivo a escribir el fic, pareció borrárseme de la mente… así que ni yo misma se que esperar de esta historia… jejeje… pero me gusto como me quedo jajaja me resulta hasta emocionante el rumbo de los hechos, y ni idea tengo de que vaya a pasar mas adelante__… Bueno ya escribí de más… espero les guste a ustedes el capi… besitos_

**Capítulo 1º: ****Lazo**

No recordaba con exactitud que era lo que había ocurrido, al abrir sus ojos se encontró nuevamente en la habitación que le habían dispuesto en el Templo del Emperador Poseidón, se sentó sobresaltado al recordar a los jueces del inframundo…

¡Tranquilo, Andrómeda… todo esta bien ahora, ya pasó! – Sorrento estaba con él en el cuarto, velando su descanso por orden de su emperador…

¡Sorrento… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – Shun miraba al general, se sentía desorientado, pues por más que lo intentaba, lo único que llegaba a su mente era a Radamanthys atacando a Julián…

¡Defendiste a mi señor Poseidón… y luego recibimos la ayuda…! – Sorrento dudó en decir eso último, aunque de nada iba a servirle ocultarlo… - ¡La ayuda del Titán Hiperión!

¿Hiperión?

¡Así es, hermoso caballero… me alegra ver que ya haz despertado! – Shun se sorprendió muchísimo de ver a aquel sujeto, cuando este tomó su mano y la besó, sus mejillas se tiñeron inmediatamente de carmín…

¡Tú… eres… yo te he visto antes…! – susurró el peli verde mirando al Titán…

¡Me alaga que aún me guarde en sus recuerdos… "_no podía esperar menos de la joya predilecta de mi amado Hades"… _fue muy valiente en defender al señor Poseidón! – el mismo peli rojo al que Shun conociera en Atenas… el menor tenía la certeza de que era él…

¡Julián…! – Shun buscó con la mirada al joven, este estaba en la puerta mirando muy fríamente al titán… - ¿Está bien señor?

¡Si, Shun… descuida, gracias por todo…! – el peli azul ingresó seguido de Kanon - ¡Espero que tú estés mejor!

¡Estoy bien gracias…!

---

Shun pudo notar a la perfección cuanto desconfiaba Julián del Titán, y no era el único, Kanon tampoco le perdía de vista ni un solo segundo, él por su parte no podía evitar sentir cierta simpatía por ese sujeto, al final de cuentas, los había ayudado, y el peli rojo se mostraba muy amable con ellos… quizás por ese motivo fue que acepto dar una caminata por las afueras del templo con él, a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de Julián que parecía decirle con la mirada que no lo hiciera…

¡Gracias por aceptar! – comento el peli rojo caminado tranquilamente y tomando aire…

¡Gracias a usted, por ayudarnos… la verdad, quien sabe lo que hubiera sucedido si no intervenía! – comento Shun con una sonrisa…

¡Supongo que mi señor Hades, hubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo y los habría detenido! – aquellas palabras el titán las soltó mordaz, en ningún momento apartó la vista del rostro del menor, deseaba ver cual era su reacción…

¡Supongo…! – mencionó con tranquilidad el peli verde, y eso pareció sorprender al peli rojo…

¡Entonces eres consiente del lazo que los une! – Hiperión se había quedado quieto observando a aquella criatura mortal, cuya pureza lo había hecho merecedor de portar el alma del poderoso Rey del Inframundo.

¡Desde luego… fue la única forma! – susurró el menor sin voltear a mirar al mayor…

¡Entonces esa fue la causa… ahora me queda claro, le ofreciste a Hades el habitar aún en ti, a cambio de la vida de tus aliados! – acotó seguro de sí el peli rojo…

¡Te equivocas…! – Shun sonrió con ironía al decir aquello…

¿Entonces…? – Hiperión se acercó aún más al peli verde…

¡Él simplemente me utiliza para vivir, su alma esta ligada a la mía, él vive en su cuerpo ahora, no en el mío… y eso sólo será hasta que se recupere por completo de sus heridas! – Shun miró directamente a aquellos ojos que lo traspasaban…

¡Me estas diciendo, que el Poderoso Hades está compartiendo el débil hilo de tu vida! – dijo irónico el titán, su mirada de pronto pareció encenderse, cualquiera se hubiera sentido intimidado por ella, sin embargo, Shun no retrocedió ni un poco…

¡Puedes creer lo que quieras, yo simplemente le ofrecí esa opción para evitar que se rompiera el equilibrio en Averno… no me malentiendas, no me mofo de ello, me resulta bastante agotador… sin embargo, puedes probar haciéndome daño… te aseguro que no intentaré protegerme! – Shun parecía ido al decir aquellas palabras, su mirada perdida le indicaba al mayor que su mente estaba más lejos de aquel lugar de lo que él podía imaginar… y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír…

¡Contéstame algo, pequeño… ¿Sabes cómo se romperá ese lazo?! – el titán se acercó nuevamente al menor, tanto como para sentir el suave aroma que despedía la piel del chiquillo…

¡No, aunque la verdad no me interesa saberlo! – el tono que usó Shun era agresivo, nada propio de él, parecía disgustado por la pregunta, por lo que inmediatamente intentó alejarse del mayor, quien sin embargo, al sentirse agredido reaccionó con mayor rapidez, y tomando al menor de las muñecas lo acercó a su cuerpo…

¡Sabes hermoso caballero… tengo eras de existencia… y no voy a permitir que alguien de tu rango me falte el respeto a mí, o a Hades… ¿entendiste?! – Hiperión sonrió al ver que había captado la total atención de Shun, le gustó su rostro tan inocente, y aquellos labios que tenía la certeza de que aún eran castos… quizás por aquellas emociones que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir, fue que por impulso deseó saber si sabían tan bien como él imaginaba…una ráfaga de energía dorada le obligó a apartarse, esta cosmo energía era muy poderosa, por lo que inmediatamente se puso en guardia…

¡Debería apartar sus manos de mi discípulo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Mi señora, Atenea, sintió una alteración de energía, y por esa razón me envió a mí, al caballero de Géminis y al caballero de Escorpio para averiguar que había sucedido, Emperador! – Shaka se encontraba en posición de respeto frente a Julián, quien lo miraba a él y a los otros caballeros dorados con atención…

¡Le agradezco a Atenea su preocupación… como verán estoy bien… sin embargo, horas antes fui atacado por unas sombras, a las cuales el titán Hiperión logró vencer! – mencionó con firmeza el joven mirando con cierto disgusto al peli rojo que aún parecía divertido por la casi pelea que estuvo a punto de llevarse en las afueras del templo, entre él y los dorados…

¿Un titán? – agregó dudoso Saga, y le dirigió una mirada escrutadora al peli rojo.

¡Así es… al parecer, mi hermano Hades así lo creyó conveniente… aún no tenemos idea de quien pudo haber ordenado aquel ataque… pero ya comenzamos a investigar! – acotó Julián y Kanon asintió en apoyo a sus palabras…

¡Esperamos nos permita colaborar con ustedes, Emperador… es el deseo de nuestra Diosa que sepa puede contar con su ayuda! – Milo era el que tomaba la palabra, y el asentimiento del joven Dios les dio la certeza que estaba de acuerdo…

---

¿Estas bien Shun? – Sorrento se había quedado a hacerle compañía al menor en las afueras del salón…

¡Si… aunque la verdad, debo admitir no me hace nada feliz ver a mi maestro aquí! – dijo casi sin pensar el peli verde…

¿Acaso no se llevan bien?... ¡Eso si que es raro…! – el peli lila sonrió al comentarlo, y eso logró quitarle también una sonrisa al más joven…

¡Él no confía en mí… y no lo culpo… no he sido sincero con nadie… él… me vio siendo Hades… supongo que por esa razón… no… es justo por esa razón que no soy un digno sucesor de su armadura! – Shun parecía sufrir por sus palabras, tomo aire y luego lo soltó lentamente…

¡El primer paso para sentirse bien, es perdonarse uno mismo, ¿sabías?... a mi señor Julián le costo también… pero, no es imposible! – el marina sonrió dulcemente al peli verde, quien con su sonrisa le agradecía inmensamente aquellas palabras…

El sonido de las puertas abrirse les distrajo, vieron a los dorados abandonar el salón de audiencias… Shaka con la mirada llamó a Shun, y este fue a su lado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milo y Saga creyeron conveniente ir a ver si podían recabar alguna pista del lugar, que les fuera de utilidad, Kanon los acompañaría… mientras tanto, Shaka y Shun, que se encontraban en la habitación que se le había dispuesto al dorado, conversarían de lo ocurrido a su llegada.

Aunque eso de conversar era mucho decir… desde el momento en que maestro y discípulo quedaron a solas en la habitación, reinó un incómodo silencio… el mayor miraba fijamente al menor, quien parecía estar más interesados en analizar las irregularidades del piso, que en mirar a Shaka…

¡No piensas mirarme al rostro! – dijo al fin el rubio soltando un suspiro indignado…

Shun pareció hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para obedecer, lo miró como lo hacía siempre, de manera casi fría…

¡La verdad no entiendo, qué es lo que quiere que le diga! – dijo al fin el menor con cierta impaciencia, parecía que por sobre todo quería salir de aquella habitación…

Aquella palabras disgustaron a Shaka, quien por primera vez sintió el deseo de abofetear a alguien… tomó a Shun de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí, esta acción ocasionó que el menor le dirigiera una mirada llena de asombro…

¡Por ejemplo, podrías decirme qué hacías hablando con ese titán a solas… también podrías decirme…! – Shaka comenzó a hablar con seriedad, más fijar su mirada en aquellas esmeraldas lo calló… sintió el impulso de alejarlo de golpe, pero no pudo… es más se acercó tanto a su rostro que la punta de su nariz casi rozaba la piel del más joven… - ¡Decirme…!

Shun tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de los de su maestro… su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho… sin previo aviso, se puso de puntas y beso en la mejilla al rubio… y después simplemente soltando el agarre que el mayor tenía sobre él, salió de la habitación diciendo…

¡Lo siento…!

---

Quizás era por la pena de lo que acababa de hacer, o simplemente era por tratarse de él, pero no vio, ni sintió a Poseidón, sólo hasta después de chocar de lleno con él…

¡Eyy!... ¡Ten más cuidado… podrías lastimar a alguien… o aún peor… podrías lastimarte! – el peli azul lo había sostenido de la cintura para que no cayera debido a la fuerza del choque, lo miró divertido cuando le ayudo a incorporarse, y su sonrisa se acentuó aún más al ver aquellas mejillas totalmente sonrojadas debido a la vergüenza…

¡Disculpe… yo…! – comenzó a decir el peli verde…

¡Descuida… ¿podemos hablar?! – de pronto la expresión del peli azul cambio a una mas seria… el menor lo observó y asintió con la misma seriedad - ¡Sígueme entonces!

Julián lo llevo ante el Gran Sustento Principal… una vez ahí lo abrió y se introdujo en él, a pesar de estar renuente, Shun lo siguió en el interior de aquel Imponente Pilar…

¡¿Por qué aquí?, señor Julián! – preguntó el menor sin perder de vista al joven Dios…

¡Por que es el único lugar, en dónde podremos hablar sin que nadie pueda interrumpirnos… ni escuchar lo que estamos diciendo! – respondió tranquilo Poseidón…

¿Y qué… quiere que hablemos? – murmuró Shun sin apartar la vista del mayor…

¡De lo que le contaste a Hiperión… del lazo que te une a Hades!

¡Ah… eso… ¿lo escucho?! – Shun comenzó a sentirse un tanto cohibido con Julián, quien lo miraba de una manera muy insistente.

¡No deberías confiar en ese titán… en el pasado fue amante de Hades, podría intentar lastimarte… ya que eres algo que definitivamente Hades ama! – el tono de voz del peli azul tuvo un ligero cambio, y su expresión se volvió seria… - ¡Los titanes fueron enemigos nuestros en la era mitológica… eso es lo que se conocen por las historias… pero la verdad es otra… la verdad es que ellos eran familia, y trataban con nosotros… tenían vínculos con ciertos miembros de la familia… romances, aventuras!

¿Y por qué cambió eso? – Shun miró confuso a la reencarnación del Dios, que estaba ya frente a él…

¡Cambio… cuando uno de ellos no quiso cumplir con un compromiso… y el hermano de este, guiado por su ambición, uso eso para declarar una guerra! – culminó de decir el peli azul…

¡Supongo que no me dirá quien fue…! – el peli verde sonrió alejándose del dios que parecía estarse aproximándose cada vez mas a él - ¿Julián…?

¡No…! – la sonrisa del peli azul se hizo más acentuada, cuando Shun detuvo su andar debido a que llego hasta uno de los muros del pilar…

¿Emperador…? – el menor comenzó a sudar frío… no tenía lugar a donde ir, y el mayor ya le detenía cualquier punto de huida con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza…

¡Entiendo por qué te escogió a ti…! – Poseidón acarició delicadamente los labios del menor… - ¡Pero no soy yo quien más desea besarte! – aquella expresión pareció relajarse, se volvió más humana, aquella mano sujeto el mentón del más joven y lentamente fue acercando su rostro… - ¡Podría yo… sólo sería una vez…!

Lentamente sus labios comenzaron a juntarse, los ojos del más joven se abrieron grandemente, mientras el mayor rodeó con su brazo la cintura, y su con la otra mano sostenía la cabeza del peli verde para profundizar aún más el contacto…

---

¡Lo siento…!

¡Uhmm… uhmm! – era todo lo que Shun podía emitir, se sentía tan cohibido que era incapaz de mirar a los ojos al peli azul, o decir algo al respecto de lo que acababa de suceder, lo único era mantenerse en la posición en la que estaba, mirando al suelo, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, y los labios entre abiertos…

¡Yo… realmente deseaba eso, más como Julián que como Poseidón…! – el joven emperador acarició el rostro del menor y lo levantó para que este le mirara al rostro… - ¡Pero no volverá a suceder… lo prometo!

Tardo unos minutos más para que Shun por fin comenzase a hablar nuevamente, quizás lo que lo obligó a hacerlo fue la mirada triste que demostró el peli azul, debido a su actitud…

¿Y por qué cree que él me haría daño? – preguntó el menor sólo para romper el hielo que se había formado…

¡La verdad ahora, los recuerdos que Poseidón me ha permitido conocer de aquel mitológico tiempo, es muy limitado… sólo se lo que la mayoría, de los titanes… que es mejor no confiar en ellos! – hablo Julián mirando la insignia de la familia Poseidón que estaba gravada en las paredes del Gran Sustento…

¡Pero… Hades confía en él! – murmuró el peli verde mirando fijo la imagen del mayor.

¡Hades… él debe recordar mejor las cosas que yo… al fin y al cabo… su alma habita en su verdadero cuerpo… supongo que también Zeus lo sabe… aunque… no creo que él sepa que Hades le permitió a Hiperión el que saliera de sus dominios para venir aquí! – el peli azul miró nuevamente a Shun… - ¡Quizás sea una buena idea ir a visitar al Señor del Inframundo… ¿Qué opinas tú?!

¡Creo… que sería lo mejor… "aunque no creo que eso le guste a mi maestro"… también quisiera verlo! – susurró el más joven sin prestar atención al mayor…

¡Es probable que él rompa el lazo que los une! – Julián no miraba al menor al hablar, se imaginaba el ritual para separar el alma del que fuera el hermano de su alma inmortal.

¡No lo se… es probable, supongo que si una nueva guerra se aproxima, lo mejor es no tener dentro mío el alma de alguien como él… es peligroso que su vida este unida a la de un mortal como yo! – Shun hablo con toda sinceridad, él sabía la gran carga que era estar unido al Dios de la Muerte, él lo había aceptado, pero el precio fue su propia libertad, pues le había entregado su corazón a Hades a cambio del regalo de la vida para todos aquellos caballeros dorados a los que él admiraba, volvieran sanos y salvos del reino de los muertos…

¡Tal vez te robaste el corazón de mi hermano, al final de cuentas… jajajaja… y no puedo culparlo, debí retenerte a mi lado en la última batalla, mi bella Andrómeda, te me vuelves a escurrir de las manos como en el pasado! – la voz que emanaba Julián se había vuelto más seria e imponente… Shun supo de inmediato que quien le hablaba era el Dios de los Mares, Poseidón… - ¡Aunque por lo que me dicen tus ojos… ese sentimiento es recíproco!

¡Poseidón… señor! – Shun bajo la cabeza en presencia del Dios.

¡Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, pequeño… eres una tentación muy grande… jajaja… avísale a los dorados de tu diosa, que partiremos al averno al anochecer! – las puertas del Sustento se abrieron y ambos jóvenes salieron, Shun hizo una reverencia y se retiró en dirección a dónde sentía el cosmos de los dorados, mientras el dios, utilizando su cosmos invocaba a todos sus generales a que fueran a reunirse con él…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Una excelente sugerencia, pequeño Poseidón… a Hades le encantará tenerte en sus dominios…! – decía con cierta malicia el peli rojo, observando con altivez a los generales que le dirigían furibundas miradas de rencor - ¡Eso me hará más fácil la tarea de cuidar de ti!

¡El Emperador Poseidón no necesita de su protección… para eso nos tiene a nosotros! – habló furioso Kanon, que ya se estaba cansando de la actitud del titán, y no era el único… hasta los dorados sentían cierta antipatía ante aquella forma de menospreciar el poder de uno de los dioses más poderosos del Olimpo.

¡Jajajaja… lo dice quien apenas pudo proteger el cuerpo de su señor! – acotó con ironía Hiperión, le encantaba la reacción de aquellos orgullosos humanos, le parecía hasta cómico…

¡Basta! – la voz de Poseidón se hizo oír en el Templo… Shun pudo observar que el joven Dios también demostraba molestia, más parecía intentar mantener la calma… - ¡Hiperión… no subestimes mis fuerzas, ni las de mis marinas!

¡No te enfades, pequeño… sabes que sólo digo que a tu hermano le encantará tenerte como su invitado…! – el titán miró intensamente al dios, cuyo cosmos parecía debilitarse… - ¡Además, ya que no haz despertado por completo… es mi deber cuidar de ti! – antes de que el peli rojo pudiera sostener a Julián, Kanon ya lo tenía en brazos, mientras Isaac, Sorrento y Eo se colocaban frente a ellos para evitar el avance del peli rojo… - ¡El orgullo los puede hacer caer… no son rivales para mí!

¡Ya Hiperión…! – Shun habló con firmeza, y su cosmos aumentó sorprendiendo a Shaka y a los demás dorados pues había algo que ellos bien conocían en aquella presencia, que no era exactamente del caballero de Andrómeda que ellos conocían - ¡Deja de provocarlos… No creo que sea eso lo que te pidió Hades!

El peli rojo pareció un tanto sorprendido por aquello, aunque rápidamente se relajo y le sonrió al menor, se acercó a él y acariciando su rostro, susurró…

¡Ustedes dos tienen eso en común… los dioses los eligieron… tienes suerte de que él te proteja… ya serías historia si dependiera de mí! – Hiperión se retiro tranquilamente del lugar… Shun lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo visual… entendió entonces a Julián/Poseidón… lo había notado en aquellos ojos de fuego… en ellos pudo ver la llama de los celos encendida…

---

Shaka no dijo absolutamente nada del incidente, cuando se encontraba a solas con Shun, simplemente lo miró fijamente… una parte de él deseaba abrazar a aquella criatura, y la otra simplemente no podía tocarlo… pues lo supo, aún había algo de aquel ser que tanto daño causó en el frágil cuerpo de su ahora discípulo, y él era incapaz de aceptar eso… nuevamente sintió que aquel abismo de un principio se formaba entre ellos, y un asomo de rencor, que él jamás antes había experimentado, emergió de su interior…

Shun tampoco intentó explicar nada…sintió el frío que nuevamente le brindaba la presencia, por lo general cálida, de Shaka… y eso le daba un mensaje claro… él era y seguiría siendo a los ojos de su maestro, un ser impuro e indigno…

Milo también mostraba sus reservas con el menor, lo miraba fijamente analizándolo a cada momento… aquella criatura que era capaz de sacrificar su propia integridad para salvar a sus amados amigos, aún tenía en su interior algo de Hades, eso le provocaba ciertas dudas, aunque aún podía notar aquella pureza en su mirada que le obligaba a cumplir con la orden de su Diosa, pues ella misma le había pedido que cuidara de Shun…

Saga era quien más se mostraba normal… él entendía a aquella criatura, pues se había visto también en una situación similar, tan similar que debió morir para superar aquella situación, lo que lo diferenciaba de Shun, pues el menor no había muerto, por lo menos no su cuerpo, y eso probablemente era la causa por la cual, el alma de Hades no había salido del todo de su cuerpo. Aunque era claro para él, que el alma del Dios, estaba apenas ligada a la del peli verde, pues se notaba a la perfección que aquellos ojos rebosaban de bondad...

¡Por lo que me dijo mi hermano, saldremos al anochecer! – comentó Saga a sus compañeros, Shun asintió y luego simplemente se levantó y salió de la habitación…

¿Dónde piensas ir? – preguntó Shaka sin voltear a mirar al menor…

¡Caminar…! – fue la escueta respuesta del peli verde antes de abandonar la habitación.

¡Shaka… ¿qué sucede contigo?! – Milo miró muy seriamente al rubio, pues desde lo ocurrido había sentido la perturbación en el cosmos de su amigo…

¡Nada… sólo que no…! – el rubio se puso de pie y también salió del cuarto… dejando a los peli azules sumamente sorprendidos…

---

Shun se había ocultado tras un pilar del templo para no ser visto por Sorrento que justo en ese momento se retiraba hablando con Kanon, ninguno lo había sentido, por lo que el menor suspiró aliviado… una mano en su boca lo alertó, cuando se volteó para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió al encontrarse con su maestro…

¡Debemos hablar! – Shaka tomó del brazo al peli verde y se lo llevó a un lugar un poco más apartado…

Estuvieron en ese lugar unos diez minutos sin que ninguno dijera absolutamente nada, al fin, fue el mayor el que rompió el silencio…

¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? – el rubio sonó serio y a la vez dolido, había una parte de él que le recriminaba aquella pregunta, pues si era sincero con él mismo, no había hecho mérito para ganarse la confianza del más joven…

¡Esperaba no tener que hacerlo… después de todo es algo que sólo me involucra a mí! – sentenció fríamente el menor, volteándose dispuesto a salir de ahí… más el rubio lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a girarse y a enfrentarle la mirada…

¡Soy tu maestro… y aunque no lo creas me preocupas…! – Shaka estrecho entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su discípulo, colocó una de sus manos en la nuca del peli verde obligando al menor a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del mayor quien con su otro brazo rodeó la cintura del más joven al momento de susurrar suavemente a su oído - ¡No deseo que nada malo te pase… no lo soportaría… ¿me entiendes?… eres un ser demasiado especial… no te cierres a la oscuridad, no cuando tu sola presencia trasmite la más pura luz!

¡Ma… maestro! – Shun se relajo en esos brazos, se sentía tan cálido no pudo evitar desear sentir ese calor… se sentía de nuevo como un pequeño sediento de cariño, y su alma clamo por su hermano, deseaba estar bajo sus alas, protegido como siempre lo había estado…

¿Es peligroso? – susurró el rubio al sentir a Shun acurrucado entre sus brazos, esa sensación le agradó bastante, no entendía por qué no lo había hecho antes, por qué lo había alejado tanto de él, cuando se moría por mostrarle cariño…

¡No… él ya no puede habitar por completo en mi… solo es temporal! – murmuró el menor - ¡Mientras sus heridas sanan por completo, y su vida deja de correr peligro!

¡Y esa demostración… no fue nada! – comentó el rubio ejerciendo mayor fuerza a su abrazo…

¡Por favor, maestro… eso fue apenas una sombra de su poder… algo que evita que corra peligro su vida… su poder me protege, o mejor dicho se protege… es eso… yo simplemente utilizo un poco de su esencia cósmica, pero jamás pierdo la conciencia de quien soy en realidad! – Shun se aparto del mayor, miró directo a aquellos ojos que nuevamente se le mostraban…

¡Confió en ti… pero… si iremos a ese lugar… te prohíbo que te separes de mi o de Milo o Saga… ¿entendido?! – Shaka acaricio el rostro al peli verde sonrió al recibir una sonrisa en respuesta…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los preparativos ya se habían hecho, los generales que no los acompañarían tenían la misión de proteger los dominios del Dios de los Mares, mientras que Kanon lideraría la expedición al Inframundo. Hiperión por su parte, los guiaría, según lo que explicó, utilizaría su cosmos para trasportar a todos a la entrada de los dominios del Dios de la Muerte, pero que cada uno debería de usar su poder para sobrevivir en ese lugar.

La hora había llegado… el titán elevó su cosmos y los rodeó a todos… al instante habían desaparecido, y vuelto a aparecer pero ya en un lugar diferente…

¡No pensé volver aquí! – susurró Shun mirando las ruinas del castillo en el que hacía tiempo atrás se habían enfrentado a aquellos espectros...

¡Si… pero ahora las circunstancias son diferentes… espero! – murmuró Julián instando a Shun a que lo siguiera camino a la entrada… Los dorados también lo siguieron, así como los generales…

¡Bien… es aquí dónde nos separaremos! – el titán había sorprendido a todos con su afirmación, más lo que siguió a eso fue lo que dejo anonadados a los guerreros… pues el peli rojo en un movimientos que superaba a la de la luz, tomó a Julián por la cintura al igual que a Shun y se precipitó a lo profundo del abismo…

¿Pero qué…? – nada pudieron hacer los generales o los dorados, Kanon y Saga, quienes se habían percatado del movimiento del titán fueron fácilmente evadidos por este… al final los caballeros miraron como desaparecían, Julián y Shun, en una especie de llamarada cósmica…

¡Maldito… sabía que no era de fiar! – se quejó Kanon e Isaac asintió…

¡No es momento de lamentarnos… él no los lastimará… debemos seguirlos! – acotó Sorrento acercándose también a los pies del abismo…

¡Sirem tiene razón… no debemos perder el tiempo… ¡ - Shaka hacía uso de todo su autocontrol… aunque no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que el titán se haya llevado a Shun con ellos, y menos sabiendo que él estaba ahí abajo… - ¡Vámonos!

---

¡¿Qué significa esto Hiperión?! – Julián había soldado el agarre del mayor al tiempo en que tomaba a Shun de la muñeca para colocarlo tras de él…

¡A Hades no le agrada que le hagan esperar… esos caballeros simplemente nos hubieran atrasado! – respondió tranquilamente el titán sonriendo - ¿Por qué temes pequeño?… ¡Jamás permitiría que te lastimaran, eres tan amado por mí, como lo es Hades!

Shun miró al peli rojo, notó la picardía en sus palabras… sintió una presencia aproximarse a sus espaldas, una que le ocasionó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo… se volteó lentamente encontrándose con aquel a quien habían ido a buscar… Hades los miraba serena y fríamente, lo primero que pasó por la mente de Shun fue pensar que el peli negro era muy diferente a Poseidón, el peli azul era mucho mas expresivo, quizás por que Poseidón aún no había despertado por completo, mientras que el Rey del Inframundo, no parecía conocer lo que era sentir… él era un dios integro, sin un asomo de humanidad.

¡Hades! – la voz susurrante de Shun obligó a Julián a apartar la mirada del peli rojo, buscando al dueño de aquel nombre….

Ambos dioses se miraron por un momento que parecía tenso, había un cierto nerviosismo en la expresión de Julián… y eso parecía hasta divertir al peli negro, que sin previo aviso, encendió su cosmos y atacó a su hermano ancestral… Shun intentó apartar a Julián, pero Hiperión se lo impidió al rodearlo con sus brazos para protegerlo del ataque…

¡Vaya recibimiento! – un imponente cosmos emergió de la figura del peli azul, y logró protegerlo del ataque…

¡No deberías permitir que un dios contemple esas expresiones tan humanas en tu rostro… podrían intentar aprovecharse de ti, hermanito! – Hades hablo irónicamente al momento de aproximarse aún más a Poseidón, que se mostraba ahora sereno y frío…

¡Veo que tus heridas han sanado! – mencionó irónico el menor… haciendo clara alusión que Hades había sido vencido también por humanos…

¡Lo haz hecho bien, Hiperión… gracias por traerlos a salvo! – Hades hizo caso omiso a aquel comentario… observó a Shun al dirigirse al titán, y sonriendo acotó - ¡Ha pasado tiempo…!

¡Generales Marinas y Caballeros Dorados están camino aquí también, Hades… no creo tarden en llegar! – comento el peli rojo soltando a Shun de su agarre y dirigiéndole al peli negro una mirada muy penetrante…

¡Radamanthys, Aiacos y Minos los estarán esperando! – comentó el dios volviendo a mirar a su hermano - ¡Síganme… es mejor entrar ya!

Shun dudo un poco en seguir la marcha, miró hacia atrás, recordando las palabras de Shaka, se mordió su labio inferior con un asomo de angustia, sin embargo, esta inmediatamente desapareció al sentirse rodeado por el cosmos del gobernante de esos dominios, cuando lo buscó con la mirada, se encontró siendo esperado en la puerta por él…

¡Hades! – susurró el peli verde, caminando hacia aquella dirección… al estar frente al dios hizo una pequeña reverencia…

¡Sabes que no te haré daño… ni dañaré aquello que estimas! – Hades acarició el rostro del menor al momento de aproximarse a su oído para susurrarle - ¡Compartirás mi lecho en Giudecca!

Shun observó al imponente dios… este lo guió por los pasillos del palacio hasta el salón dónde ya los esperaba Poseidón e Hiperión, el peli verde se sentía un tanto perdido en presencia de aquellas divinidades, no deseaba pensar en el sentido de las palabras del Dios de la Muerte, Hades había hecho una promesa a él, cuando este decidió compartir un poco de su vida con el dios… así como al entregarle el regalo que tanto añoraba, se había hecho totalmente dueño de su corazón… aunque eso, sólo él lo sabía con certeza… pues sólo él sabía como le había ardido el toque de aquella mano en su rostro, y como esa mirada lograba acelerar su pulso sin control…

¡Los asuntos que te trajeron a mi, querido hermano, los trataremos al amanecer… ahora es conveniente descansar… Pandora, muéstrale al Emperador de los Mares la habitación donde reposará…! – Pandora había ingresado justo al momento de escuchar la voz del peli negro, ella le sonrió a Shun antes de hacer una reverencia ante Poseidón e indicarle con un gesto que lo siguiese… - ¡Hiperión, hablaremos por la mañana también! – el peli rojo sonrió al aceptar, sin embargo su mirada no se había apartado de Shun un solo segundo…

¡Claro, mi amado niño… arreglaré todo para mañana, supongo que querrás también su ayuda! – hablo sereno el titán, ya observado al peli oscuro…

¡Eso lo decidiré mañana… por el momento, ve y descansa! – Hades ofreció su brazo a Shun para que lo tomara, el menor lo miró entre nervioso y confundido, más accedió a tomarle el brazo - ¡No temas… eres mi preciada joya ahora… tú te me entregaras a voluntad, cuando te sientas listo!

¡Gracias…! – susurró el peli verde… Esas palabras lograron sacarle una sonrisa al menor, quien al fin sintió algo de paz en su alma… aunque la idea de entregársele al mayor, lo inquietaba bastante.


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, lamento mucho la tardanza, de a poquito le estoy creando trama a este fic, espero que me este quedando bien, jejeje es algo vergonzoso, pero realmente no recuerdo en qué estaba pensando cuando lo comencé jejeje… bueno, ahora si, les aviso que seguiré con la continuación de Tu Reflejo, con el trabajo a penas me esta dando tiempo de escribir… pero seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar lo mas rápido que se pueda…_

_Besitos…_

**Capítulo 2º: ****Búsqueda**

No podía creer que tuvieran que aceptar ser guiados por los mismos jueces que anteriormente fueron sus enemigos… tanto Kanon como Saga miraron con desconfianza a sus guías, que no los observaban mejor, parecía que a ellos, tampoco les agradaba recibirlos en los dominios de Hades.

Shaka no pronunciaba palabra alguna, su mente estaba muy distante de su cuerpo en ese instante… para ser exacto, estaba en Giudecca… junto a Shun… "¡Espero que estés bien… y que te alejes de él!"…

Los marinas y los dorados, seguían su camino… Eo de tanto en tanto, le dirigía una que otra mirada escrutadora a Kanon, cómo cerciorándose de que el camino era el correcto… Sorrento parecía tranquilo y seguía el curso sin hacerse problema, después de todo, sujetaba con fuerzas su flauta, si hubiera algún inconveniente no dudaría en atacar… Isaac también se mostraba reservado, miraba todo con mucha atención, en especial a los espectros que se cruzaban por su camino.

Saga, de todos parecía el más serio, dejaba hacer sentir su poderosa presencia siempre que aparecía algún espectro, alguno de los cuales ya lo conocían, tampoco le apartaba la vista de encima a Radamanthys, no confía en él, y el caballero dorado de Géminis no acostumbraba guardarse sus opiniones… Milo tampoco le perdía la vista de encima al primer juez, no podía disimularlo, odiaba a ese sujeto, a pesar del tiempo era incapaz de borrar de su mente la batalla que habían enfrentado, de esto parecía percatarse Saga, que solía dirigirle miradas de advertencia, que le indicaban claramente, que no era el momento…

Por su parte, los jueces cumplían las órdenes de su señor… aunque no les gustase para nada la idea de recibir a aquellos guerreros en los dominios de Hades, no tenían más opción que cumplir la voluntad de su dios… por otra parte, sabían quiénes estaban en ese preciso instante con el Rey del Inframundo, Poseidón, Hiperión y desde luego, el caballero de Andrómeda, Shun… este último era a quien con más ansiedad esperaba el peli negro, y ahora ya lo tenía a su merced, por lo que los jueces casi tenían la certeza de que Hades, estaría sumamente complacido.

---

Hades lo había escoltado hasta unas habitaciones… le dio paso para que ingresara en una de ellas, lo que hizo… una vez dentro, pudo apreciar el lugar, era amplio y finamente decorado… poseía una cama doselada, cuyas cortinas eran de un color rojo oscuro, aunque las sábanas eran negras… El peli oscuro se aproximó a Shun por detrás, y rodeó su cintura con sus manos, instándole a que se aproxime al lecho… lentamente y para sorpresa del menor iba despojándole de su armadura, una vez que su cuerpo se encontraba desprovisto de la misma…

¡Colócate esas prendas… te será más cómodo descansar con ellas! – Shun pudo notar entonces que sobre la cama se encontraba algo parecido a una bata… la tomó y prestando atención a la habitación se dirigió a un lugar en donde cambiarse, lejos de la mirada del Dios… Hades sonrió por este hecho, pero no dijo nada…

Cuando se hubo cambiado, salió de detrás del biombo y se encontró entonces con la mirada penetrante del peli negro, que ya lo esperaba sobre el lecho, este sonrió al verlo y extendió su mano en dirección a Shun, quien no pudo evitar ponerse sumamente nervioso por este hecho…

Hades no podía ocultar que le estaba gustando lo que veía… al menor le quedaba muy bien las prendas que había escogido para él… era una túnica color gris, que le llagaba hasta la rodilla… cuando el más joven tomó su mano lo atrajo hacia él, obligando al peli verde a subir al lecho, cuando al fin lo tuvo en frente con uno de sus brazos rodeó aquella pequeña cintura, mientras que con la otra mano, acaricia sus cabellos… él se había arrodillado en el lecho y tenía a Shun entre sus piernas, pudo percibir el temblor de ese frágil cuerpo al sentirse tan a su merced, y eso lo llenó de júbilo…

¿Por qué te pones nervioso, pequeño?… ¡hemos compartido lecho desde que eras un bebé! – dijo con tono pícaro el mayor…

¡No es lo mismo en el mismo cuerpo, que en cuerpos separados! – susurró el más joven en respuesta, poniéndose totalmente rojo por la vergüenza.

¡Pues me gusta sentirte así… es lo único que agradezco de que me hayas rechazado… aunque…! – Hades aproximó sus labios a los del menor, sintió como esta acción tensaba al peli verde - ¡No me rechaces… ya no lo hagas!

Lentamente sus labios se fueron juntando… Shun colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del peli oscuro, que iba profundizando cada vez más aquel beso… cuidadosamente Hades lo fue recostando sobre el lecho, no dejaba de besarlo y acariciarlo, lo que estaba logrando que el más joven comenzara a gemir bajito…

¡Hades! – susurró el menor, logrando que el mayor se detuviera…

¡Se lo que dije… no te obligaría a nada… no podría! – Hades hablaba mirando directo a los ojos del menor… Shun sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón latía tan acelerado que temía se escuchara en toda la habitación…

¡Gracias…! – el peli verde se acurrucó entre los brazos del peli oscuro, no le costó quedarse dormido, se sentía en paz en aquellos brazos, sentía que pertenecía a ellos, o más bien, sabía que pertenecía a ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La conciencia volvía a él lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos perezoso, intentando enfocar el lugar en dónde estaba… se sorprendió al hallarse rodeado por esos poderosos brazos, levanto un poco el rostro y se encontró con la del mayor, tardo un poco de tiempo en recordar qué hacía ahí exactamente, sonrió para sí al notar lo tranquilo de la expresión del peli negro… con cuidado se fue incorporando, soltando antes el agarre que tenía el mayor sobre él, después volvió a cambiarse y sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de la habitación…

El peli verde recorrió los pasillos de Giudecca hasta llegar a la entrada, ahí pudo divisar como unas figuras se acercaban al palacio… supo de inmediato de quienes se trataba… espero tranquilamente a que llegaran hasta él, cuando al fin lo hicieron, los jueces lo miraron con curiosidad, hicieron una reverencia ante él, y lo dejaron solo con los caballeros a los que escoltaban.

¡Maestro… ¿están todos bien?! – Shun se dirigió a Shaka que lo miraba fijo, y para sorpresa de todos, el rubio simplemente se acercó al peli verde y lo abrazó con fuerzas…

¡Estamos bien…! – susurró el rubio suavemente al más joven…

¡Andrómeda… el Emperador Poseidón… ¿dónde se encuentra… qué paso después de que ese titán los trajo? – quien había hablado era Kanon… este miraba serio al peli verde, Shun pudo notar en aquellos ojos una genuina preocupación.

¡Julián, digo… Poseidón esta bien… ahora descansa! – respondió el menor y los generales parecieron relajarse un poco…

¿Y Hades? – preguntó Milo seriamente…

¡Él descansa también, dijeron que hablarían después de descansar! – comento el peli verde mirando a sus amigos…

¡También deben descansar! – la voz de Radamanthys interrumpió a los presentes… el juez se aproximo a los guerreros, más específicamente a Shun… - ¡Creo que usted debería hacer lo mismo!

Shun se sonrojó e inmediatamente rehuyó la mirada de su maestro, a quien no le pasó desapercibido este hecho…

¡Marinas, yo les indicaré dónde descansarán! – hablo Minos…

¡Yo a ustedes caballeros atenienses! – acotó Aiacos…

Shaka iba a tomar de la mano a Shun para llevárselo con él, pero Radamanthys lo impidió…

¡Él ya tiene un cuarto dispuesto… y debe volver a él! – Shun se tenso ante el comentario, y más al sentirse tan directamente observado por su maestro...

¡Ahora voy! – susurró el peli verde… - ¡Maestro, debo irme… prometo hablar con usted mas tarde… confíe en mí por favor!

Shun se retiró siguiendo al primer juez… lo miró con reproche cuando este se detuvo frente a las puertas de la habitación de Hades…

¡Dudo que a mi señor le agrade despertar sólo! – murmuró el rubio mordaz…

Shun simplemente le dirigió una mirada enfada al ingresar al cuarto… una vez dentro observó la imagen de Hades, más no quiso acercarse a él, por lo que lo que hizo fue recostarse en un diván que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas…

¡Ven! – escuchó poco tiempo después de haberse sentado…

¡Hades… no quería despertar…! – Shun no acabó la frese, la cosmoenergía del Rey del Inframundo se hizo sentir, y lo envolvió llevándolo hacia el mayor…

¡No me gusta… no me rechaces, no lo tolero… no pienso obligarte a estar conmigo, pero tampoco permitiré que me rechaces!

---

La mañana encontró a todos los caballeros reunidos en el salón del trono en espera de los dioses, Shaka no podía evitar su molestia, pues no había visto a Shun aún… y temía saber en compañía de quien se encontraba… el sonido de las puertas al abrirse llamó la atención de todos… Radamanthys ingresaba seguido de los otros dos jueces… poco después, por la misma puerta, ingresaron Hiperión, Poseidón, Hades y Shun.

El peli verde inmediatamente se colocó a lado de los dorados, mientras que Poseidón se ponía frente a sus generales… Hades se sentó en su trono e Hiperión se posicionó a su derecha, mirando hacia los invitados…

¡Considerando que aún no haz despertado por completo, supongo que lo mejor es que tus generales estén presentes! – hablo serenamente el dios del Inframundo, y la sonrisa que este comentario dibujo en el rostro del titán hizo hervir la sangre de los marinas presentes, aunque Poseidón simplemente asintió… - ¡Así como supongo es correcto, ustedes representen a Atenea! – Hades se dirigió a Shaka y a sus compañeros al decirlo.

¡Habla de una vez, hermano… ¿qué está sucediendo?! – esta vez era el Dios de los mares quien hablaba, parecía que estaba impaciente y esto pareció divertir a su igual.

¡Poseidón… acaso sientes que tus fuerzas merman! – comentó irónico el titán, y esto molestó al general del Atlántico Norte, quien cuando parecía a punto de levantarse y atacar al peli rojo, fue detenido por su compañero de armas, Sorrento.

¡Hiperión… ya…! – murmuró Hades sin dejar de mirar a Poseidón.

¡Exacto, Titán… más respeto con mis hermanos! – esa voz dejo a todos sorprendidos… la figura de un hombre se dejaba ver ingresando por las puertas, Shun lo reconoció de inmediato como el Dios de los Dioses, Zeus.

---

Al parecer la llegada del Señor del Olimpo había sido totalmente inesperada, sin embargo, ni Hades ni Poseidón dejaron notar su sorpresa. Cuando hubo pasado la impresión por aquella visita, fue que Hades creyó conveniente dar inicio a la reunión…

Las palabras del dios mayor, sonaron tranquilas, aunque la seriedad con las que las expresaba hacía notar la seriedad de los acontecimientos… Poseidón parecía perdido en aquellas palabras y en la expresión de Zeus había una mezcla de furia y preocupación…

Por su parte, los caballeros y marinas no podían creer el sentido que aquella información les daba… todos entendieron a la perfección que eso no significaba otra cosa, que guerra… y una guerra que definitivamente sería aún peor de la que ya habían enfrentado todos.

Shun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió su corazón estrujarse de la preocupación, la idea de otra batalla no le pareció nada alentador, es más… él había pensado que con lo que había hecho para ayudar a Hades iba a evitar que una cosa como esa ocurriera, pero al parecer solo fue necesario un momento de debilidad de Hades, para que una tragedia como esa ocurriera.

¿Cuántos…? – habló al fin el Dios Zeus.

Hades pareció meditar su respuesta, miró a Hiperión y este asintió…

¡Pues, Cronos… Ceo, Crío, Tifón, al parecer liberaron a Atlas… y están comandados por alguien cuya identidad desconozco! – soltó el peli negro mirando directo a su hermano.

¿Y esas sombras? – preguntó Poseidón impávido…

¡A decir verdad, pudieron haber sido sacados del Tártaro también… sólo se que el poder de los antiguos dioses de la tierra, se ha acrecentado! – mencionó el Dios del Inframundo en respuesta al peli azul - ¡Necesitaremos ayuda para vencerlos!

¡Yo no necesito de la ayuda de nadie! – habló soberbio Zeus…

¡Deja de decir sandeces, Zeus… tú mejor que nadie sabes que en el pasado tuvimos la ayuda no sólo de nuestros hermanos, sino también de los Cíclopes y de los Hecatónquiros, Briareo, Giges y Cot! – soltó alterado Poseidón, había veces que Zeus seguía comportándose de una manera muy infantil…

¡Basta los dos… Zeus, siempre fuiste buen estratega… ahora necesitamos esa cualidad! – interrumpió el peli negro… - ¡Poseidón, es cierto que en el pasado tuvimos esa ayuda, pero hoy no la tendremos… no sólo por que no han despertado nuestras hermanas en esta época, sino por que tanto los Cíclopes cómo los Hecatónquiros, están profundamente dormidos… no he sido capaz de quitarlos de su letargo y me temo que eso es culpa de nuestro enemigo!

¡Eso quiere decir, que para esta batalla… lucharemos Zeus, Tú, Atenea y yo, solamente! – murmuró el Emperador de los Mares, quien parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse lúcido…

¡También me tendrán de su bando, mi pequeño Poseidón! – habló el titán volviendo a sonreír notando el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer aquella deidad para estar a la altura de sus hermanos.

¡Además contaremos con la ayuda de nuestros guerreros! – comentó más tranquilo Zeus, mirando también a su hermano…

¡Por otra parte, Poseidón… si todo sale bien, podremos contar con el apoyo de otro titán, además de Hiperión… uno que no estuvo en ningún bando en aquella mitológica batalla! – terminó de decir el peli negro, y Shun pudo notar a la perfección que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

¿Y cómo piensas conseguir eso? – pregunto Zeus intrigado.

¡Primero debemos saber dónde está! – murmuró el peli rojo acercándose rápidamente al gobernante de los Mares quien había perdido la poca conciencia que aún tenía… - ¡Parece que el pequeño Poseidón aún no se ha recuperado del todo de la batalla contra Atenea… su poder aún no despierta del todo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Me pondré celoso! – Hades ingresaba al cuarto en dónde Shun hacía compañía a Julián, quien aún permanecía dormido…

¡Dime Hades… ese titán… es acaso…! – empezó a hablar el menor al tiempo en que era rodeado por los poderosos brazos del dios del Inframundo…

¡Océano Mundial, el mayor de los titanes… el único que jamás se involucró en ninguno de los enfrentamientos desde la era del mito! – murmuró el peli negro…

¿Crees que él quiera ayudar? – murmuro el más joven mirando a aquellas jades que eran tan poderosas…

¡Espero que Hiperión consiga que nos ayude… aunque lo que ahora quiero es que Poseidón vuelva a despertar, y me diga en dónde se encuentra Océano… sólo él y Hera lo sabían, y en ausencia de mi hermana, sólo Poseidón podrá informarnos! – murmuró el mayor - ¡Aunque se que no le hará nada feliz… Poseidón detesta a Océano, tanto como Zeus detesta a Hiperión!

¡Descuida… se que Julián nos ayudará! – Shun sonrió de una manera tan adorable, que Hades no dudó que aquellas palabras se harían realidad.

¿Dónde estoy? – Julián lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos…

¿Cómo se siente Julián?… ¡me alegra que haya despertado… nos tenía preocupados! – comentó Shun sonriéndole al peli azul, quien miró a Hades y suspiro…

¡Estoy bien Shun… aunque la verdad deseaba que todo esto sólo fuera un sueño! – el joven le dirigió la mirada al peli negro - ¡Podría indicarle a mis marinas que entren, necesito hablarles!

¡Claro, hermanito… descansa, y… como dije antes… no le muestres esa mirada a ninguna otra deidad… serías realmente, una tentación! – Hades salió del cuarto dejando solos a Shun y a Julián…

¡Señor Julián… ¿escuchó verdad?! – susurró el peli verde y el mayor asintió…

¡Creo saber dónde se encuentra… pero definitivamente, Poseidón no desea que yo vaya ahí!

---

Zeus partió casi inmediatamente después de estar seguro que su hermano, la deidad regente de los mares, estaba mejor… según le comentó a Hades, él se encargaría de informarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su hija, Atenea, para que la misma este lista si fuera necesaria su ayuda en la batalla.

Por su parte, Hades había dispuesto que su primer juez acompañe a la comitiva que iría en búsqueda del titán Océano… mientras que los jueces restantes seguirían su labor de vigilar las puertas del Tártaro. Los dorados y generales marinas acompañarían a Poseidón a buscar el lugar exacto donde aquel ser se ocultaba desde hacía eras, Shun, a pesar de que aquello parecía disgustar al señor del inframundo, también iría en aquella misión.

¡Preferiría que permanecieras aquí! – murmuró el dios Hades, acariciando el rostro del peli verde mientras este, sentado en la cama, miraba serenamente al mayor.

¡Es lo mejor… si voy yo… sería como si fueras…! - comenzó a decir el menor, pero no pudo continuar, sus labios fueron asaltados por los del peli negro, y no le dieron oportunidad de evitarlo…

¡Lo se… sólo por eso aún no he hecho el ritual para deshacerlo… de esta manera, podré seguir protegiéndote! – Hades volvió a besar aquellos labios que simplemente se dejaban hacer por los de él… - ¡Además, Poseidón y tú, solo indicarán el lugar en donde se halla Océano… y después Radamanthys los traerá de vuelta a ambos!

¡Sabes…! – susurró el peli verde con una sonrisa… - ¡Me sorprende que cuides tanto a Julián!

¡De nosotros tres… él es quien más peligro corre, debido a que no ha podido despertar por completo en ese cuerpo! – murmuró el mayor - ¡Eso lo convierte en un blanco fácil… y considerando que mi padre y los demás titanes, juraron vengarse de nosotros… no dudes que intentarán empezar por el más débil!

¡Entiendo… lo dices por que ya intentaron atacarlo! – acotó Shun mirando a los ojos del mayor.

¡Zeus le informará de todo a Atenea… cuando lo haga, ella y tus compañeros sabrán que estabas conmigo! – mencionó el peli negro con una sonrisa maliciosa…

¡De todas maneras, mi maestro ya se lo habrá informado a mi hermano y a Saori!

---

¡De nuevo, está con él! – Shaka caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación… no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, Hades se había atrevido a decirle que Shun permanecería a su lado en el Inframundo como lo había hecho hasta que tuvo que abandonar su cuerpo, aquellas palabras le habían dejado sin habla, así como ver que su discípulo sumisamente accedía a los caprichos de aquel dios que tanto daño le había hecho.

Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era la idea de que pronto dejarían el inframundo, y corría por su cuenta jamás volver a permitir que Shun se acerque a ese lugar. Se sentó sobre la cama, no podía creer su actitud, se sentía frustrado y enfadado… esos tipos de emociones eran ciertamente nuevas para él, aunque no eran del todo desconocidas… ya las había sentido antes, para ser exacto, las sintió cuando Hades, en el cuerpo de Shun, le había ordenado que acabe con Atenea. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en normalizar su respiración, necesitaba volver a su estado vanidad, él el caballero más cercano a un Dios… "¡Shun…!"…

¿Preocupado por tu discípulo? – Milo ingresó a la habitación sigiloso… cuando le pareció prudente, interrumpió la meditación de su compañero de armas… quien al escucharlo, no abrió sus ojos para verlo, pero se notaba le estaba prestando toda su atención.

¡Si…! – Shaka intentó pensar en una respuesta mejor, pero en aquella simple palabra se resumía toda su agitación, estaba preocupado…

¡Tranquilízate, amigo… mañana nos iremos de este lugar, y Shun vendrá con nosotros! – el peli azul sonrió para sí, era la primera vez que veía así al caballero dorado de Virgo, y eso era extraño… "¿Acaso te gusta tu discípulo?"…

Por la mente de Shaka, pasaba otra pregunta, una que no quería nombrar y a la cual no quería dar palabras… sin embargo la idea rondaba sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar que esa idea se hiciese de letras y que esas letras formaran una palabra… al final esas palabras formaron una frase, y el significado de aquella era una pregunta que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco de dolor… "¿Quieres quedarte con él, Shun?"…

---

¿En realidad sabe dónde lo hallaremos, Señor? – Sorrento miraba un tanto preocupado a Julián, últimamente lo notaba cansado después de que Poseidón se manifestaba en él… no entendía claramente el motivo, pero suponía que podría deberse a la batalla de ambas presencias por imperar, la del Dios y la del muchacho… sin embargo, le resultaba extraño que el Emperador simplemente no posesionara de una buena vez por completo el cuerpo que había decidido habitar.

¡Si tengo una idea del lugar… hace mucho tiempo fuimos con mis padres a navegar ahí… tengo la certeza que es ahí! – murmuró el joven empresario a los generales.

¿Acaso el Emperador Poseidón no le ha dicho la ubicación exacta, Señor? – pregunto Isaac intrigado.

¡No, no me ha dicho nada! – Julián dirigió la mirada hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación… su poderoso alter ego si le había dejado una advertencia… y esta era que no fuera a ese lugar nuevamente, y aunque quizás le asustaba un poco esto, tenía una obligación con la humanidad, si necesitaban la ayuda de ese titán para luchar contra la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, pues él haría lo posible por conseguirla, si de esa manera podían evitar que las personas resultaran heridas… él iría, y de ser necesario hablaría con el antiguo dios de los Océanos.

¡Creo… que lo mejor sería si nos indicara a nosotros dónde es… y que usted se mantuviera al margen! – Kanon hablo seriamente y su sugerencia tuvo buena aceptación entre Isaac y Eo, quienes asintieron en apoyo.

Julián miró asombrado al general del Atlántico Norte, quien lo observaba serio, se sintió un niño ante esa mirada, buscó apoyo en su compañero de viajes, Sorrento… este parecía pensar igual aunque no decía nada… los demás generales se mostraban conformes con la sugerencia… casi podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Poseidón ante esas actitudes.

¡No le he pedido su opinión, Kanon! – mencionó al fin el joven con toda la firmeza de la que era capaz… miró directo a aquellos ojos esmeraldinos, luego suspiro y simplemente acotó - ¡Iré, y es mi última palabra!

Kanon guardó silencio, sentía rabia… aquella actitud tan altanera era propia de un Dios y de un mocoso malcriado como ese… aunque él sabía que esa misión no era segura, no podía ir en contra de la voluntad del joven…

¡Entonces iré a descansar…. Señor… no sabemos que esperar de esta misión! – Kanon se retiró del cuarto, y era claramente notorio que estaba disgustado… los demás generales se despidieron respetuosamente y siguieron al mayor…

Sorrento esperó a que todos salieran para hablar…

¡Julián… no debiste tratarlo así… Kanon lo está intentando! – mencionó el peli lila amablemente.

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el peli azul.

¡Esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con su deber de protegerlo, luego de lo que ocasionó al engañar al emperador Poseidón! – terminó de explicar el músico.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiperión uso su poder para trasladar a todos lejos de los dominios del inframundo, cuando el cegador brillo desapareció estaban nuevamente frente a las ruinas del Castillo, Julián miró al titán, y luego a los demás caballeros, Shun se le acercó y juntos emprendieron el camino en la dirección en donde los esperaban ya unas limosinas que los transportarían.

Nadie decía nada, todos simplemente tomaban el lugar que les indicaban, aunque todos ellos eran caballeros, aceptaron viajar de aquella forma, pues era el deseo del joven Dios… en la Limosina principal, Poseidón iba acompañado de Shun, Kanon, Hiperión y Radamanthys, mientras que en los otros se habían distribuido los dorados y los generales marinas…

Hiperión miraba divertido a Shun, quien se notaba se sentía un poco incómodo de estar ahí, con todos ellos, pero Julián lo había tomado del brazo, y prácticamente lo había obligado a viajar con él… el peli verde no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, al ver la mirada de su nuevo amigo un poco apagada debido a que debía acceder a soportar la compañía del peli rojo titán.

Kanon de entre los generales había subido también en compañía de Julián en un rápido sorteo que habían hecho con sus camaradas, no le había gustado nada ser él quien estuviera ahí, consideraba a Sorrento mucho mejor para esa misión, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ahí estaba, mirando la cara del espectro al que más detestaba y de aquel titán, que se había ganado también un lugar preferencial entre los seres a los que él deseaba ver bien muertos.

Radamanthys por su parte miraba disgustado por la ventana… de tanto en tanto vigilaba al mas joven de los presentes, aún no podía creer, a pesar del paso del tiempo que aquel chiquillo pudiera haber albergado el alma de su amado señor, y que lo hubiera rechazado… sin embargo, así fue, y ahora tenía la misión extra de cuidar de él, de todo y de todos…

¡Hay un ambiente muy tenso aquí, ¿verdad Sobrino?! – Hiperión hablo tranquilamente acomodándose en su asiento, miró de soslayo a Kanon, pues notaba a la perfección como le desagradaba al general…

¡No soy su sobrino! – Julián casi no pensó al hablar, cerró sus ojos para intentar descansar, no había podido dormir muy bien, y el motivo era el peor de todos, la culpa… necesitaba disculparse para sentirse mejor, pero le era imposible…

¿Con qué no lo eres? – murmuró el peli rojo y sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido a rabia…

¡Creo que si hay un cierto ambiente tenso, pero mejorará cuando hayamos comido algo, ¿no lo cree así, Julián?! – Shun había intervenido al notar aquel tono peligroso en la voz del titán, y ver como eso había puesto en guardia a Kanon, su voz pareció llamar la atención de los presentes, y la sonrisa de Julián junto con su asentimiento hizo que lo que haya estado a punto de ocurrir, simplemente pasara.

---

Habían viajado todo el día, pero al fin habían llegado a destino… todos estaban en la Mansión Solo, una vez en su elemento el joven heredero se mostró mas seguro de sí, y dispuso lo necesario para su incursión… viajarían en su jate, al amanecer del día siguiente… él muchacho se había comunicado con Saori, ambos habían hablado largamente de la situación…

Shun caminaba por el jardín en compañía de Sorrento, bajo la atenta mirada de Shaka, mientras que Kanon y Saga conversaban a una distancia prudente del Juez del Inframundo, y Milo charlaba con otro de los amados discípulos de su gran amigo Camus.

Hiperión se encontraba recostado sobre el césped del jardín disfrutando de los últimos rayos de Sol de aquel día, de tanto en tanto extendía su poder por aquella propiedad intentado tener plena conciencia de las presencias que se encontraban en ella…

Cuando la noche llego, comieron todos juntos en el gran comedor… nadie decía nada, lentamente uno a uno se iban retirando a descansar a los aposentos que les indicara el mayordomo de la Mansión, nadie dijo nada… excepto…

¡Kanon, quédese un momento, preciso comentarle algo! – Julián había hablado sereno al notar las intensiones del general de marcharse… este simplemente miró al menor y volvió a tomar asiento.

Hiperión fue el último en retirarse, una vez solos, Julián se levanto de su asiento y le indicó al ahora marina, que lo siguiera… cuando ingresaron al despacho del joven, al fin este se disponía a hablar…

¿En qué puedo serle útil, señor! – dejo escapar el mayor sin demostrar su gran enfado…

¡Quería disculparme… no era mi intensión ser tan descortés con usted, general… sé que su único deseo es proteger a su Dios…! – habló el mas joven sin perder la tranquilidad en su voz - ¡Sin embargo, aunque en este momento no se pueda decir que soy él, deseo que usted no me menosprecie… deseo ayudar…!

¡Es peligroso! – dejo escapar Kanon…

¡Si algo malo estuviera por pasarme, estoy seguro que Poseidón vendría…! – dijo Julián y sonrió con cierta tristeza - ¡Además, es algo que ya he decidido y tengo la costumbre de hacer valer mi voluntad!

La expresión del gemelo del poderoso guerrero de géminis cambió al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, el muchacho le daba la espalda al hablar, podía notar a la perfección que a pesar de aquellas palabras el menor tenía miedo… se le acercó, por tanto, lentamente… al principio dudo, pero después lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo… Julián estaba tan sorprendido por aquella actitud que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar…

¡No tema… jamás permitiría que nada malo le pasara a usted! – Kanon susurró tranquilamente, sonrió al notar como aquel cuerpo se relajaba entre sus brazos, acarició aquellos largos cabellos, y la idea de encerrarlo en su cuarto para que no participara de la misión pasó por su mente…

¡Ni siquiera lo piense, Kanon… iré! – Julián se separó del mayor, le sonrió antes de retirarse del lugar - ¡Tendré muy presente que usted va a cuidar de mí… confío en usted!

Esas últimas palabras fueros las que necesitaba escuchar el mayor… él se esforzaría en ser digno de aquella confianza…

---

Shun despertó sobresaltado, se sintió de repente observado por lo que lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue fijar su mirada en la persona que al parecer velaba su sueño…

¿Julián? – susurró confundido.

¡Lo siento… no deseaba despertarte… ya estaba por marcharme! – hablo el peli azul sonriendo, aunque claramente incómodo por haber sido descubierto.

¿Ocurre algo…? – volvió a susurrar el menor, mostrando una sonrisa que indicaba que todo estaba bien…

¡De hecho… sí…! – soltó el joven, suspirando – ¡La verdad es que quería hablar contigo de algunas cosas!

¿Conmigo… y de qué cosas? – Shun se sintió confundido, miró con extrañeza al mayor y espero paciente a que le dijera lo que quería decirle.

¡Pues, la verdad… sólo contigo podría hablar de esto… no se si los demás entenderían… lo que se siente ser quien lleva en su interior a un Dios! – murmuró el peli azul sentándose sobre la cama, Shun se movió y se colocó justo en frente de Julián.

¡Ah… pues en ese caso… te escucho! – el peli verde se sintió un poco incómodo… pues jamás fue consiente de que Hades habitaba en su interior, y también, por que no recordaba casi nada de lo que había hecho siendo ya Hades.

¡Últimamente… y me refiero a las todas las noches de aquí a un tiempo atrás… he tenido sueños… algunos que puedo asegurar no tienen nada que ver conmigo… y otros… que… son recuerdos míos del pasado! – Julián hablo tranquilamente, miraba fijo al menor quien se mostraba sumamente atento… nuevamente había despertado después de vivir unos de sus sueños, y necesitaba saber que podrían significar.

¿Me podría contar esos sueños? – Shun se sintió interesado de inmediato… pues recordaba como también en sueños, él había conocido a Pandora, antes de verla, y que aquello era clara alusión al hecho de que él era, quien resultó ser.

¡Pues a veces es confuso… me veo a mi mismo peleando, siento un poder que recorre por completo mi cuerpo… pero a la vez, me siento triste, me enfrento a alguien con quien al parecer no esperaba enfrentarme… es molesto… me siento frustrado, como si ni con todo mi poder pudiera hacer nada… y pierdo! – terminó de decir el peli azul… miró al menor frente a él, y suspiró - ¡De lo contrario, es un recuerdo… creo, o algo así… estoy en un yate en compañía de mis padres… sin aviso una tormenta nos atrapa, y yo caigo al agua… siento que voy a ahogarme, entonces una energía me envuelve y me protege…!

¿Es la energía de Poseidón? – Shun creyó que era lo más evidente, sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la negativa en la expresión del mayor…

¡Siempre creí que sí… pero después de recordar las cosas que pasaron… tuve conciencia del cosmos de Poseidón, y me di cuenta de que no es igual a aquella vez! – murmuró Julián y su mente pareció divagar en aquellos recuerdos…

¿Quieres decir que eso pasó… lo de la caída al agua y la tormenta? – el peli verde hablo sorprendido…

¡Si… te dije que era un recuerdo… cuando tenía diez años mis padres y yo salimos a dar un paseo en yate, era el cumpleaños de mi padre, así que simplemente nos marchamos… lamentablemente nos agarró una tormenta, caí al agua y mi padre intentó rescatarme pero la corriente me arrastro… ellos murieron… y yo me salve! – habló con la mirada distante, el joven empresario parecía intentar traer a su mente aquellos hechos… - ¡Yo creí que solo había sido mi imaginación… pero yo sentí un cosmos, ahora lo sé… y no era el de Poseidón!

¿Y de quien…? – Shun guardó silencio y miró con sorpresa a Julián… - ¿Acaso…?

¡Si… creo que fue al antiguo Dios de los Mares… el dios al que mi padre oró para que me protegiera… creo que fue Océano!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían zarpado al amanecer, Shun recordaba las palabras de Julián, aún pensaba en aquellos sueños… no los comprendía bien, aunque tenía la certeza, que pronto iban a averiguarlo, al fin y al cabo… si eran tan recurrentes como decía el peli azul, era simplemente por que los acontecimientos se estaban aproximando… sus ojos buscaron a su capitán en proa… Julián se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte de manera perdida… Kanon lo vigilaba de cerca, al igual que Hiperión, que para sorpresa del peli verde, sonreía con cierta malicia…

¿A qué le temes? – Sorrento lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones…

¡Sorrento… a nada… solo estaba pensando! – Shun se sonrojo violentamente, no había sentido al marina aproximarse, y eso era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado…

¡Lo siento… parece que el Joven Julián esta muy ansioso… aunque, la verdad concuerdo con Kanon en que lo mejor sería que él no hubiera venido! – murmuró el marina observando al titán, que ahora parecía estarlos vigilado…

¡Lo entiendo… pero no hay que olvidar que es un dios… y como tal, es muy orgulloso… aunque de por si, supongo que es muy orgulloso! – mencionó Shun sonriendo, después de todo Julián era el heredero de una familia muy poderosa, y era más que evidente que siempre había conseguido lo que deseaba.

¡Tal vez…! – comentó también sonriendo el peli morado… - ¿Uhmm… ocurre algo Andrómeda?

¡Nada… es que de pronto sentí un inmenso vacío… algo no anda bien! – susurró el peli verde mirando como lentamente el cielo iba oscureciéndose y las aguas del mar, agitándose…


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, lamento la tardanza, antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews, para luego comentarles que este vendría a ser el final de la explicación del fic, de ahora en adelante vendría desarrollándose la historia… me parece, bueno al menos eso creo jejejeje… ya tengo una __ideas, falta les de un orden y estarán listas… Bueno, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco._

**Capítulo 3º: El Aliado**

Las poderosas aguas del océano comenzaron a volverse más intranquilas, casi podía decirse que furiosas, los cielos estaban totalmente oscuros, eran iluminaban violentamente por rayos que caían, los fuertes vientos también hacían acto de presencia, de no ser caballeros seguramente se sentirían intimidados hacia esa manifestación de la naturaleza…

¡Tan de repente como aquel día! – murmuró Julián y se dejó inundar por la sensación de expulsar el cosmos que guardaba en su interior… - ¡Qué es este vacío que me asfixia!

Las aguas parecían tranquilizarse un poco, debido al cosmos del peli azul… los marinas presentes permanecían alertas, Shun aún se sentía inquieto, por lo que lentamente se acercó a la reencarnación de Poseidón… los demás simplemente los observaban, sin acercarse pero sin perderles detalle.

¡Hay un extraño vacío en el ambiente… ¿Crees que sea ese titán?! – susurró el peli verde… miró de reojo al peli rojo que también parecía muy atento a los fenómenos que se suscitaban…

¡No lo se… pero este será un viaje… algo movido! – Julián se mantuvo en aquella misma posición durante todo el viaje… Shun se había acercado a Shaka quien también parecía inquieto, pero no tanto como Saga, quien parecía saber a la perfección que era aquello que molestaba tanto al joven empresario, como al caballero de Andrómeda.

¡Saga… ¿Qué pasa?! – Kanon notaba que algo andaba mal… sólo con una mirada de su gemelo había entendido que debía estar alerta…

A pesar de las extrañas sensaciones que embargaban a la mayoría, el viaje resultaba bastante tranquilo… la noche comenzaba a caer, y según las orientaciones de Julián estaban cerca del lugar en donde él suponía, iban a encontrar a aquella deidad.

La oscuridad sería absoluta de no se por lo constantes relámpagos… Shun no entendía si ellos eran enviados por Zeus… o si eran realmente obra de otra presencia… aunque para tranquilizarse, prefirió pensar que eran enviados por el señor del Olimpo.

¡Es aquí… estoy seguro! – dijo el empresario, al momento de dirigirse hacia su tripulación…

Pero sin previo aviso, una fuerte presencia lanzó un inesperado ataque hacia Saga, Shun y Julián… y mientras que los dos primeros intentaron defenderse encima de la proa del barco, la reencarnación de Poseidón fue lanzado hacia las aguas, lo que ocasionó que sus generales se alarmaran doblemente.

¡¡¡Señor!!!

---

Encendió el cosmos en su interior y deseó desde los más profundo poder mantenerse en pie sobre las aguas… para su sorpresa, fue justamente eso lo que sucedió, era como si la superficie evidentemente acuosa, para él fuese sólida… se puso de pie listo para enfrentarse a aquello que lo había lanzado del yate…

Una densa neblina comenzó a inundarlo todo… los generales se sorprendieron al ver a Julián parado sobre las aguas… el general del Atlántico Norte estaba a punto de ir a su lado, cuando numerosos cosmos llegaban hasta ellos… la armadura de Andrómeda ya cubría completamente el cuerpo de su dueño, quien era el único de los caballeros que estaba sin sus ropajes… Saga no perdía vista de sus alrededores, aquello que lo lanzara estaba por ahí… aquellas presencias despistaron a la mayoría… entonces, frente a los marinas aparecieron tres figuras… frente a Shun y Saga, también… así como enfrente de los dorados… grande fue la impresión de los presentes cuando estos individuos comenzaron a atacarlos…

Kanon esquivaba los ataques lo mejor que podía, parecía como si se estuviera enfrentando a dos individuos, pero solamente podía ver a uno, sin embargo, su mente estaba fuera del yate en ese momento… Sorrento también hacía su esfuerzo, aunque de tanto en tanto extrañas paredes de energía le detenían los movimientos, e Isaac parecía estar enfrentando sus propias dificultades, pues su enemigo parecía dominar su mismo elemento…

A los dorados no les iba mejor… Saga sentía como si se enfrentara a él mismo, por lo que una sensación de frustración lo estaba embargando, frustración e ira; de tanto en tanto, recibía ataques por la espalda… él sabía que su rival era más de uno… Milo esquivaba ataques de un lado y otro… uno de ellos le había rozado el brazo, parecía como si una aguja le hubiera herido… Shaka tampoco estaba mejor… a pensar de parecer sereno y concentrado… su enemigo poseía mucho poder, y lo que es peor, ostentaba la habilidad de interrumpir su concentración…

Shun se enfrentaba a algo parecido a una lluvia de pétalos… estos le estaban nublando los sentidos… de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Hiperión, estaba seguro que perdería el sentido… el peli verde observó al titán, quien luchaba con más de una sombra, eran como tres…

Levantó la mirada hacia las explosiones cósmicas encima de la proa del yate, Julián casi no podía distinguir nada de la niebla… un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, algo, o alguien lo estaba observando… y esa presencia le crispaba los nervios… cuando sintió una leve caricia en su cuello fue que se volteó con rapidez encendiendo su cosmos lo más que pudo para alejar a quien sea que estuviera acechándolo…

¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Poseidón… ese cuerpo es muy estimulante… realmente será un placer poseerlo!

---

¡NO! – el cosmos que poseía en su interior exploto sin poder controlarlo… la deidad que permanecía dormida despertó totalmente a la defensiva, y dispuesto a atacar a su agresor, los caballeros y generales se sorprendieron por aquella explosión… el cosmos del emperador de los mares iluminaba todo el lugar… - ¡MUESTRATE COBARDE!

¡Tus palabras son órdenes para mi, Poseidón! – de la niebla se dejaba notar la imagen de un hombre que irradiaba un cosmos que paralizaría a cualquiera por el inmenso poder que dejaba a relucir… y no era el único que se mostraba… para gran sorpresa de los guerreros, sus adversarios no eran otros que…

¡Esto no puede ser! – murmuró Saga… Shaka incluso había abierto los ojos de la impresión…

¡Parece que los dorados hubieran visto a un fantasma! – habló una voz socarrona dejándose ver al fin… - ¿Qué ocurre Milo, Shaka… Saga… les resulta familiar nuestra imagen?

Shun fue inmediatamente colocado por Hiperión a sus espaldas… el peli rojo estaba listo para pelear, parecía tan sorprendido como los demás… Kanon miraba furioso a su enemigo, frente a él se alzaba Aioria y justo detrás de él, Aldebarán…

¿Sorprendido? – murmuró el león, el general se puso en guardia, observó detenidamente a quienes se le estaban enfrentando… las armaduras de esos guerreros eran oscuras, no doradas, muy parecidas a los sapuris que utilizaban su hermano y los demás cuando servían a Hades.

Saga no estaba mejor, frente a él estaba él mismo, de no ser por que tenía la certeza de que Kanon estaba luchando de su lado, pensaría que era él… por otra parte, también estaba Aioros sonriéndole con una mirada casi perversa, listo para seguir atacándolo…

¡Pero Saga, pareciera que te estas viendo al espejo… no soy mas que el reflejo de tu verdadera alma! – murmuró el guerrero que poseía la apariencia, aunque de armadura oscura, del caballero dorado de Géminis…

Milo se mordió con fuerza el labio… era él mismo quien lo estaba enfrentando, y hasta donde él sabía, había sido hijo único toda su vida…

¡Tú, imitación barata del caballero de Escorpión… prepárate por que no tendré piedad contigo! – soltó con indignación el escorpión dorado…

¡Quien pierda será la imitación! – dijo burlón el escorpión negro.

Isaac y Sorrento tampoco lo podían creer, Camus de Acuario y Mu de Aries, los estaban enfrentando… ambos con armaduras oscuras, ambos con la presencia asfixiante y llena de maldad… Shaka enfrentaba a su doble oscuro… ninguno pareció dispuesto a dar el primer golpe, como si se estuvieran estudiando, ambos con los ojos bien cerrados…

Hiperión analizaba la situación… sabia que aquellas imágenes no eran más que sombras… así como sabía que el primer juez del averno ya estaba listo a su lado, para ayudarle con los cuatro caballeros oscuros del zodiaco, que tenían rodeándolos… uno era la viva imagen de Afrodita, quien parecía estar mas entretenido peleando con Shun; otros eran Dokko de Libra y Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, quienes se enfrentaban al titán… mientras que el oji dorado ya medía fuerzas con Shura…

Shun dirigió su mirada hacia los guerreros oscuros, todos ellos poseían auras sumamente oscuras, como si sus almas estuvieran ausentes…

¡Son sombras… no humanos! – habló el titán con voz firme, al momento de golpear a quien ostentaba la armadura de libra… - ¡Pero no los subestimen, poseen sus mismo poderes… o inclusive más!

¡Julián! – susurró el peli verde, al sentir cómo el cosmos del emperador de los mares se alteraba, entonces encendió su cosmos y lanzó a su rival, pues el doble de Piscis jamás había dejado de intentar atacarlo, e Hiperión estaba bastante ocupado con sus contendientes como para ayudarlo, el guerrero oscuro se incorporó rápidamente, pero esta vez, era el primer juez quien lo acaba dejando libre al peli verde, por lo que este pudo al fin dirigirse hacia la zona del yate en donde brillaba más el cosmos del dios, y logró ver…

¡¿Me haz extrañado, pequeño?! – la imagen de aquel hombre era imponente, poseía una larga cabellera negra, sus ojos parecían ser rojizos, era de contextura fuerte, muy parecido a Saga, vestía una túnica color granate cuyas mangas eran doradas… - ¡Parece que aún no me perdonas!

¡Khaos! – habló la voz del Dios de los Mares… - ¡Así que eres tú el que está detrás de todo… debí imaginarlo!

¿No estás feliz de verme? – seguía diciendo cínicamente el peli oscuro… - ¡Yo si te he extrañado mucho… en especial el calor de tu cuerpo!

¡Mal...dito..! – el cosmos del emperador agitó las aguas del océano… sin previo aviso, ese mismo cosmos comenzó a atacar al otro hombre, quien con su propio cosmos se defendía…

¡Supongo que eso quiere decir, que no aceptarás acompañarme! – la expresión de Khaos cambió por completo, se mostró furioso y su cosmos comenzó a rodear a la de Poseidón - ¡No eres rival para mí… no lo fuiste en el pasado, y menos lo eres ahora, que apenas estas despierto en ese frágil cuerpo mortal! – de la nada un ataque muy potente se dirigió al joven, quien con su cosmos intentó repelerlo, pero fue inútil…

¡JULIÁN! – Shun pudo observar como el joven peli azul caía a las violentas aguas del océano… estas parecían tener la firme intención de tragarlo… en una mirada rápida, el peli verde notó que los generales se verían imposibilitados en ese momento de ayudar a su señor… el cosmos de Poseidón se apagó por completo, y todo indicaba que la conciencia también se había escapado del cuerpo del dios… - ¡Julián despierta!

El caballero de la constelación del sacrificio notó que el sujeto con el que se había estado enfrentando Julián, estaba mirándolo… un frió muy desagradable le recorrió toda la espalda, al encontrarse con aquella mirada…

¡Otro elegido… que belleza! – murmuró el hombre… este comenzó a utilizar su cosmos para levantar el cuerpo inerte del empresario de las aguas… cuando se disponía a tomarlo entre sus brazos…

Las aguas se volvieron más violentas, tanto que el propio yate amenazaba con que sería tragado por las aguas… una energía diferente a cualquier otra que se haya sentido rodeó a Khaos… este se defendió de ella, pero tuvo que soltar al peli azul… Shun notó entonces que en las aguas del océano se formaba una especie de remolino de agua… y este estaba arrastrando el cuerpo de Julián a él… no lo pensó dos veces…

¡Agárralo cadena! – gritó con fuerzas el peli verde, su cadena redonda se enredó en el brazo del joven que era arrastrado por las aguas… inmediatamente la neblina cesó… las extrañas presencias parecían haber desaparecido, sin embargo, la tormenta había regresado, incluso más feroz; los vientos y las olas hicieron perder el equilibro del mas joven, quien por no perder al empresario de su agarre fue a dar en el agua también… - ¡Demonios! – maldijo el peli verde, intentó jalar a Julián hacia él, pero la fuerte corriente lo estaba jalando, si no soltaba el agarre de la cadena él también sería arrastrado por aquel remolino…

¡SHUN! – escuchó el grito de su maestro… no tenía muchas opciones, encendió su cosmos y ordenó a su otra cadena a ir con su maestro… pero algo sucedió…

Aquella energía volvía a aparecer, su cadena perdía fuerzas y él también perdía la conciencia… más no perdería a quien ya consideraba su amigo… no le costó mucho llegar hasta el peli azul, con su cadena y la corriente fue suficiente… "¡Ese cosmos no es de él!"… pensó el peli verde al sentir nuevamente aquella energía, que al parecer rodeaba a Poseidón, pero que no era de Poseidón… hizo un último intento, sabía que Kanon y los demás procuraban llegar hasta ellos, rodeó el cuerpo del peli azul con sus brazos, ordenó a sus cadenas llegar hasta sus amigos… la energía se lo impidió… comenzaron a dar vueltas… se sentía mareado… no podía respirar… "¡Estoy perdiendo la conciencia…!"…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sintió envuelto en un cálido abrazo… lenta y perezosamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos… se vio recostado sobre el cuerpo de alguien, estaba tapado con suaves mantas… notó el mechón de cabello azul… "¡Julián!"… de pronto fue como si la realidad lo golpeaba de lleno, por lo que despertó completamente… "¿Dónde estamos?"…

¡Julián… despierte..,! – Shun observó la habitación… era amplia, y no se parecía a nada que hubiera en el templo marino de Poseidón… los grabados de las paredes, el color… - ¿Qué lugar es este?

¡Shun… ¿Qué sucedió?! – el joven empresario despertaba desorientado… miró a su alrededor, nada le era familiar… observó el rostro desconcertado del menor, y supo que este tampoco sabia donde estaban… - ¡Agradecería, que me digas que fue lo que pasó!

¿Está bien? – Shun miró a los ojos del mayor, quien asintió sonriendo…

¡Esas prendas te quedan muy bien, Andrómeda! – fue sólo después de escuchar aquello que el peli verde notó que ambos poseían ropas diferentes de las que llevaban antes de que todo sucediera… miró al joven empresario y también sonrió al acotar…

¡Usted también se ve bien, Julián!

Los dos jóvenes llevaban túnicas de un color que asemejaba mucho el color de los cabellos de cada uno, Shun vestía de verde esmeralda y Julián de azul zafiro… ninguno sabía que significaba eso, más lo primordial era averiguar en dónde estaban, por lo que decidieron explorar el lugar… al levantarse, fue que el peli azul se percató de un fuerte dolor en el pecho… revisó y encontró la zona vendada…

¡Creo que me puedes decir, ¿Cómo me hice esto?! – Shun sostuvo al joven que pareció muy afectado a causa del dolor…

¡Khaos… él fue quien te atacó… luego caíste al agua y una corriente te arrastro… intenté rescatarte, pero… ya me ves! – las respuestas del peli verde fueron simples… notó el desconcierto en el rostro del mayor al decirle el causante de todo aquello…

¿Khaos? – el mayor miró intrigado al mas joven - ¡El primero… pero… no puede ser!

¡Lo es… y al parecer Poseidón no gusta mucho de él… parecía odiarlo! – continuó el menor seriamente, recordando detalles de la batalla…

¡Sinceramente, Andrómeda… no me sorprende, dudo que halla alguien, que le caiga bien a Poseidón! – esas palabras el peli azul las dijo sonriendo…, acarició el rostro que estaba frente a él antes de acotar - ¡Bueno… quizás, sólo tu!

¡Julián…! – Shun se sonrojó ante aquella actitud… luego ambos jóvenes observaron detenidamente el lugar… - ¡Creo que por ahí podemos salir!

---

Llevaban varios minutos recorriendo ese pasillo, era como si estuvieran dando vueltas… a pesar de eso, podía decirse que la vista era hermosa, pues mientras que de un lado del pasillo había roca sólida, tallada finamente con imágenes de animales marinos, del otro, caían cristalinas cascadas de agua.

¡Hace frío aquí! – murmuró el más joven, el lugar era extraño, Shun no se podía explicar, por ejemplo, de donde provenía esa claridad… hacía bastante frío… llegaron al fin hacia lo que parecía una salida, se quedaron mirando lo que se abría a sus ojos, con la boca abierta… Julián pareció buscar algo que explicara lo que veía, pero no parecía ser real…

¡Es… hermoso! – susurró el peli azul…

Frente a ellos, infinidad de oasis se dejaban ver, rodeados de vegetación muy diversa… exóticos colores hacían que el espectáculo sea realmente maravilloso, era un poco diferente a los dominios de Poseidón, su cielo era totalmente oscuro, y aunque el ambiente era más bien frío… alguno de esos oasis parecían ser termales… "¿De dónde proviene la claridad?"… se pregunto el peli verde, buscando hacia su alrededor, Julián también lo hacía… el olor a agua salada inundaba todos sus sentidos… sin duda estaban bajo el agua, pero…

¡Este lugar se encuentra más profundo que mis dominios! – el joven empresario murmuró audiblemente…

¡Debe ser la energía cósmica de quien reina aquí, lo que le da luz a este lugar! – susurró el peli verde, percatándose de que todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo, como si no hubiera un alma viva ahí… - ¡Es como Eliseo… existe por la voluntad de los dioses!

Dieron unos pasos más ingresando a aquello que podrían considerarse jardines… Shun deseó tener su armadura en ese justo instante, había percibido unas presencias… al parecer estaban ocultas en las sombras, o más bien, entre las aguas… tragó duro con un no muy sutil nerviosismo…

¿No estamos solos verdad? – susurró el peli azul… a lo que el menor asintió…

Fue un rápido movimiento, Shun empujó a Julián a un lado y encendió su cosmos para defenderse de un ataque… extendió su cosmos formando una corriente de gas nebuloso… esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener los movimientos de quienes lo asechaban… los ataques no cesaron… Julián también se puso de pie, a diferencia de Shun, el no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo pelear, pero sabía que su cosmos le protegía… a veces.

Sin embargo, cuando uno de los ataques rozo el hombro del más joven… Julián pareció reaccionar y su cosmos inundó el lugar lanzando a sus agresores a mucha distancia de ellos…

¡Shun, ¿Te encuentras bien?! – el peli azul se acercó al joven caballero le colocó tras él, cuando una presencia en extremo poderosa e intimidante se hizo sentir… - ¿Y ahora qué?

¡Julián… estamos rodeados! – Shun apenas susurró… jamás se había sentido tan indefenso ante ningún enemigo…

¿QUIÉN ERES?… ¡MUESTRATE! – exigió el peli azul, aunque muy en el fondo dudaba de su autoridad para ordenar, en un lugar donde, evidentemente, él llevaba la desventaja…

¡Perdónalos Poseidón… no están acostumbrados a las visitas! – se oyó la voz serena de un hombre… - ¡O debo decir Julián Solo!

Lentamente un hombre de mirada penetrante se dejó ver, sus ojos era de un azul tan profundo, como lo es el océano a plena luz del día, poseía una larga cabellera que matizaba entre blanco, celeste y azul, de hecho, los mechones de cabello de su rostro eran blancos, las puntas de su larga cabellera eran celestes y azules, y la base de su cabeza era azul con delgados hijos celestes… su piel era blanca y pálida... su presencia, definitivamente imponente, su cuerpo era bien proporcionado… le recordó a Hiperión… casi juraría que sólo era unos centímetros más alto que el peli rojo… el aura que rodeaba al hombre era como observar una aurora boreal… muy hermoso…

¡Océano, supongo! – dijo escueto el joven empresario… debía controlar sus nervios… él era la reencarnación de Poseidón, debía comportarse como tal… Julián colocó a Shun más atrás de su cuerpo, como si deseara ocultarlo de la mirada profunda del titán…

¡Así es… dos elegidos… interesante… veo un delgado lazo entre tu acompañante y Hades… en ti duerme Poseidón! – habló el mayor sonriendo - ¡Poseidón… muéstrate ante mí… ¿Esa es la manera en que saludas a tu maestro?!

Julián miró un tanto confundido al titán… lo peor era que sentía que la deidad en su interior era consiente de lo que sucedía, y no tenía la intensión de enfrentarse al que se proclamaba como su maestro… eso pareció disgustar al hombre, pues frunció el seño y sin delicadeza alguna, preguntó…

¿Por qué me buscaban?… ¿Por que era a mí a quien buscaban, no es así? – Julián notó el cambio de tono, eso lo puso un tanto nervioso… más al hablar, se mostró sereno…

---

¿Qué les hizo pensar que me involucraría ahora, cuando en el pasado siempre me he mantenido al margen de todas sus contiendas? – aquel tono era burlón… soberbio, muy parecido al utilizado por Hiperión… Shun notó que aquella respuesta no estaba gustándole mucho a su compañero, le tomo de la mano para que se controlase…

¡Si los titanes atacan… muchas vidas se perderán! – el peli azul sonaba casi frustrado, su voz empezaba a denotar su rabia…

¡Lo dice quien estuvo a punto de inundar todo el planeta, para purificarla! – aquella respuestas fue mordaz, dejó descolocado al empresario, quien comenzó a sentir nuevamente el peso de la culpa en su consciencia…

¡Entiendo que este disgustado, señor… pero por lo menos considérelo…! – comenzó a decir el peli verde…

¿Qué es lo que entiendes, belleza? – las palabras del titán enmudecieron al oji esmeralda, quien se sintió totalmente traspasado por aquellos ojos… - ¡No deseo verme envuelto en una guerra… si antes se las arreglaron bien solos… lo harán bien ahora, si no… pues perderán y deberán aceptar como rey a quien les venza… así siempre han sido las cosas…!

¡Khaos no juega limpio… y es muy poderoso… en el pasado él no participo de esa batalla! – soltó Julián con impotente rabia… aquel sujeto le era desagradable, pero la sensación no era suya, sino de Poseidón…

¡Ah… mi pequeño Poseidón… Khaos siempre estuvo ahí… el que recién se muestre ahora, es sólo por que puede sentir que su victoria se acerca! – escuchar hablar así al peli azul, pareció hacer sonreír al peli celeste azulado…

¿Y TÚ PERMITIRÁS QUE KHAOS SE SALGA CON LA SUYA, OCÉANO?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los guerreros que servían al antiguo dios de los océanos, rodearon a quien se mostraba orgulloso… una especie de alivio surgió tanto en Shun, como en Julián… Hiperión había llegado junto a ellos, y ahora era él quien se dirigía a su hermano de manera altiva…

¡Ellos están en ventaja… y no podemos obviar el hecho de que seguramente querrán desaparecer a la humanidad… una guerra la perjudicaría grandemente! – el peli rojo hablaba firme, después de todo, ellos se conocían hacía decenios… y él, era el mensajero de Hades… - ¡Mi príncipe no podrá hacer nada para evitar que todos los demonios que habitan en el tártaro escapen… ¿Qué será de esta tierra si eso pasa?!

¡Hablas como si en el tártaro no hubieses estado tú, al igual que nuestros hermanos! – comentó ácidamente el mayor… - ¡Ah… claro… olvidaba que le juraste lealtad a nuestro amado sobrino Hades!

¡Hasta donde llegan mis memorias tú también le juraste lealtad…! – comenzó a decir molesto el oji rojo

¡Cállate… no lo repitas! – el titán de cabellera matizada, soltó con enfado…

Un ambiente tenso siguió a aquello, ambos titanes parecían reprenderse con la mirada… los más jóvenes no sabían qué debían hacer exactamente, todo parecía indicar que el peli rojo no estaba consiguiendo convencer a su hermano…

¡Por lo menos piénselo! – Shun se metió sin poderse contener… miró directamente a los ojos de aquel a quien habían ido a buscar… el titán no apartó la mirada…

¡No esperen que cambie de opinión! – sin decir más Océano desapareció de la vista de todos…

---

Uno de los guerreros que servían al titán los escoltó nuevamente a la habitación en donde habían despertado, Hiperión los siguió silencioso… de hecho todos estaban silenciosos… una vez cumplida su misión, el guerrero desapareció, Shun lo siguió con la mirada… las armaduras de esos guerreros eran muy diferentes a las que hubiera visto anteriormente, todas parecían de color azul oscuro… esos guerreros no eran numerosos, pero eran muy diferente a ellos… sin embargo, eran humanos…

¡Náufragos… en su mayoría marineros! – murmuró el peli rojo, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba - ¡Si los vez diferentes, es por su permanencia aquí… mi hermano, difícilmente puede resistir la tentación de salvar la vida de quien le ruega protección!

¡Si es así… ¿Por qué se niega a ayudarnos?! – Julián preguntaba finalmente totalmente frustrado…

¡Él aceptaría… si tú se lo pidieras como es debido! – Hiperión sonrió ante la imagen sorprendida de los más jóvenes, ninguno pareció tener el valor de preguntar a qué se refería con "como es debido", pero el titán tenía la intensión de despejar sus dudas - ¡En el pasado, Océano fue maestro de Poseidón… los detalles los sabe él mas que ninguno… pero, se enemistaron… sin embargo, yo se…! – el peli rojo se acercó al peli azul y le tomó del mentón al susurrarle - ¡Qué no hay nada que él le negara a su amado niño!

---

Llevaban exactamente dos horas con treinta y siete minutos sin pronunciar palabra, Shun miraba de reojo a Julián y este hacía exactamente lo mismo… ambos se habían quedado mudos después de las palabras del titán, este, una vez que las dijo simplemente se retiro, alegando que necesitaba algo de aire, entonces fue que un largo suspiro pareció dar por terminado el silencio…

¡Tal vez… deberíamos volver! – murmuró el peli verde mirando al joven a su lado… este le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió…

¡Parece que Poseidón no piensa en dignarse a decirme, que fue lo que pasó… incluso sentí cierta emoción ajena a mí, cuando dijiste que era mejor irnos! – Julián parecía hablar sin razonar muy bien sus palabras… - ¡Pero no podemos hacerlo Shun… necesitamos su ayuda!

¡Pero… él no parece tener intensiones de involucrarse! – el mas joven se sentó en la cama… suspiro cansinamente…

¡Sabes, su cosmos… me resulta familiar… estoy casi seguro que fue su energía la que me protegía cuando era mas joven, durante aquella tormenta! – el peli azul se acercó a la puerta, luego volteó a observar al mas joven al acotar - ¡Lo intentaré… si esta en mí… conseguiré que nos ayude!

---

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos… sin embargo, algo perturbó al menor, por lo que había decidido seguir a Julián, no debía dejarlo solo… cuando salió de la habitación, se topo frente a frente con Hiperión… quien sosteniéndolo del brazo lo metió nuevamente a la habitación…

¡No debes interrumpir… si hay alguien que puede convencer a mi querido hermano, ese es ese muchacho! – habló sereno el titán colocándose en la puerta…

¡Querrá decir Poseidón!… - dijo firme el peli verde - ¡Pero él no es Poseidón, sino Julián Solo…!

¡A los ojos de Océano, es su querido niño… en el pasado, difícilmente había algo que pudiera negarle… si no les ayudó en la batalla que enfrentamos los titanes con los dioses, fue sólo por…! – Hiperión calló de repente… pareció meditar sus palabras… se acercó al menor quien se quedó estático esperando a saber qué tenía pensado, al sentir las manos del mayor en sus mentón, se sintió un tanto intimidado - ¡Ellos hubieran unido sus destinos de no ser por Cronos… y por Zeus… pero por sobre todo… de no ser por Khaos!

¿Qué me estas diciendo? – murmuró intrigado el peli verde…

¡Es una larga historia… tan antigua como lo son los titanes o la historia de este mundo!… - el oji rojo hizo retroceder al mas joven, hasta cercarlo contra la pared… - ¡Te preocupas mucho por él… eso pondrá celoso a Hades!

Shun se quedo estático, cuando sintió el aliento tan cercano a su rostro… su corazón comenzó a latir presuroso… el titán parecía notar el nerviosismo del más joven… eso le gustaba, después de todo, era la joya de su Hades… el cuerpo que hubiese sido suyo, de habitar el alma del dios en su interior…

¡Hades también se preocupa… es el alma de su hermano…! – murmuró el oji esmeralda, escabulléndose del agarre del mayor - ¡Además, él confía en mí… y si decidí cuidar a Julián, es porque lo considero mi amigo, y porque entiendo lo que se siente ser el elegido de un dios!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus pasos parecían estar guiados por alguna especie de atracción, cuando se percató realmente del lugar a donde había llegado, sólo atinó a quedarse observando al titán que al parecer lo esperaba pacientemente sentado, disfrutando de las aguas termales de aquel lugar… se sintió cohibido, comenzó a dudar de su decisión de convencer a aquel ser… sus ojos se desviaron y observaron con cuidado la cueva en donde estaba… era mayormente oscura, sin embargo, la zona de las aguas parecía iluminada por una luz brillante con tonalidades azules… volvió a posar su mirada en el peli matizado, quien al parecer jamás había apartado la mirada…

¡Ven! – sus palabras sonaron a orden, y por algún motivo muy en el fondo se sintió intimidado… su alma inmortal se resistía a obedecer, pero el cosmos del titán lo guiaba a hacerlo…

A pesar de que el agua era tibia, estaba temblando… su corazón latió potente en su pecho, su mente llamó inconsciente a sus generales, entonces fue consiente de que las aguas no eran tibias sino heladas… parecían seguir la voluntad del cosmos de peli matizado… quien ya estaba justo frente a él…

¿Nos ayudará? – murmuró temblando el peli azul, sus labios ya estaban un tanto morados…

¡Eso depende de ti, Julián! – susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre - ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a hacer, para obtener mi ayuda?

"¡Nada!"… - rugió en la mente del joven, la voz del dios de los mares - ¡Si nos ayudas, haré lo que quieras, siempre que esté en mi poder hacerlo!... "¡No… te lo prohíbo… no te atrevas… aléjalo de nosotros!"

¡No podía esperar menos de un descendiente directo de mi amado niño… mi Poseidón! – una mano acarició el rostro del joven…

El roce de los labios fue suave… el cosmos del mayor se hacía mas poderoso, rodeo la del joven, cerrando toda posibilidad del surgimiento del poder del alma que residía en su interior…

---

No supo en qué momento habían desaparecido de aquella cueva, para aparecer sobre aquel amplio lecho… simplemente sabía que debió hacerle caso a su poderoso alter ego, y alejarse del titán… ahora ya era un poco tarde para irse para atrás… eso no era algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado… ese tipo de caricias, jamás las había sentido por parte de un hombre… y no es que no haya sentido cierta debilidad hacia jóvenes que le hubieran deslumbrado con su apariencia, como era el caso de Sorrento o de Shun, pero ahora la cuestión era diferente…

¡Ahhh! – quiso cerrar sus labios debido a la vergüenza… él, el heredero de la familia Solo, considerado uno de los solteros más codiciados de toda Europa, empresario con un porvenir sumamente brillante, reencarnación del Emperador de los Mares, líder de los siete Generales Marinas, estaba siendo sometido a los deseos de otro hombre…

¡Pero que sonido tan encantador!

Sus prendas habían sido retiradas, el cosmos del titán nunca habían dejado de rodearlo, era una sensación casi familiar… en su interior se desataba una lucha feroz por parte del dios para despertar y evitar aquello… sin embargo, en todo momento el joven fue consiente de lo que estaba pasando… una variedad de sensaciones, en donde también estaba el miedo lo inundaron… lentamente se dejó llevar… las caricias se habían hecho más intensas y deseosas… los labios del titán recorrían su cuello, su pecho y su firme vientre… cuando se hubo colocado entre sus piernas fue que se despertaron todas sus señales de alarma, y por primera vez intentó detener al peli matizado… quien sonriendo colocó ambas manos en sus hombros…

¡Sujétate… seré amable… solo déjame guiarte! – susurró el oído del menor suavemente…

"¡No lo hagas, Océano!"… pensó desesperado el dios, antes de percibir a través del cuerpo que también le pertenecía, como lentamente estaba perteneciéndole nuevamente al titán…

---

El cosmos de su señor se había hecho presente en sus mentes… por lo que con ayuda de Shaka, y su propio poder, lograron ingresar en aquel desconocido lugar… la única seguridad que tenían era que tanto Shun como Julián, estaban ahí… al ver frente a ellos la expresión divertida del titán, que los había abandonado casi inmediatamente después de la desaparición de los dos jóvenes luego de la pelea… supieron, ya con certeza, que esos eran los dominios del Titán Océano…

¡Maestro...! – Shun casi corrió a los brazos de Shaka, quien no pudo disimular su alivio al verlo a salvo…

¿Dónde está el señor Julián, Andrómeda? – Kanon era quien había hablado… tenía un muy mal presentimiento… el cosmos del propio Poseidón lo había guiado con desesperación hasta ese lugar… al ver la palidez del mas joven, después de escuchar su pregunta, fue que se alarmó, al igual que sus compañeros…

¡Hiperión… Hades le solicitó especialmente que proteja al príncipe Poseidón! – Radamanthys era quien había tomado la palabra… sintió alivio de ver a salvo al peli verde, ya que no tendría que enfrentarse a la ira de su señor por no haberlo protegido bien… pero la idea de que lastimasen a su hermano milenario, tampoco iba a caerle en gracia…

¡Estoy Aquí, Dragón del Mar, Primer Juez! – Julián había aparecido justo en ese momento, causando la tranquilidad de los presentes… aunque esta se vio un tanto disminuida al ver la presencia del otro titán justo detrás de él…

Los gemelos fruncieron el seño… al igual que lo hicieron Sorrento, Isaac y Radamanthys, en el justo momento en que el peli matizado se había colocado a lado de la reencarnación del Dios de los Mares, el joven había hecho un gesto avergonzado, casi tímido, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente…

¡¿Nos acompañaras en esta batalla, Océano?! – preguntó el titán de cabellera roja, sus ojos se encontraron con las de hermano, quien evidentemente estaba satisfecho…

¡Claro que iré!

Shun interrumpió oportunamente, tomó del brazo al joven empresario y se lo llevó con él, justo en el momento en que Kanon pareció molestó al ver cómo el titán ofrecía el brazo al muchacho, y al notar que este parecía un tanto nervioso por aquello… simplemente el general se acercó y casi se enfrenta a la deidad, luego de colocar al muchacho tras él… instándole al peli matizado, no volver a tocarlo… el ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso… sólo la intervención de Shun había hecho que todo se calmase un poco…

¿Estas bien? – susurró el peli verde sonriéndole a su nuevo amigo…

¡Estoy bien…gracias…! – respondió el joven… - ¡Shun… no se lo hagas saber a Hades!

¡Lo sabrá de todas maneras… pero descuida… no me volveré a apartar de ti, si estas de acuerdo!

¡Gracias…!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola… jejeje se que no tengo perdón por que creo que esta vez si me pasé con el tiempo… la idea era publicarlo todo en navidad, pero… jejeje ni prendí la compu ese día casi, estaba con mi familia.. y ya se imaginarán, Navidad jejeje… POR CIERTO… FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS… _

_Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo… este fic me había bloqueado un poco bastante jejeje, pero ya recuperó el norte, y ya podré continuarlo sin tanto problema… no quiero que nadie saque conclusiones apresuradas del capítulo… aún me falta el siguiente para que tenga verdadera forma… me esta costando bastante poner todas mis piezas en su lugar, pero ya llega el momento del nudo… creo que lo que imagino no está nada mal, y que podría gustarles…_

_Bueno… ya hable mucho… espero les guste…_

**Capítulo ****4º: Secuestro**

Lo primero que hicieron al tocar tierra fue descansar en la mansión Solo, Hiperión y Océano se mantenían al margen de los demás, al parecer el mayor de los titanes encontraba muy interesante cómo se veía la tierra… sabían por boca de Radamanthys, que deberían partir al Santuario en Grecia para reunirse con los demás dioses, sería un acontecimiento muy importante… Saga se había adelantado para informar de los últimos acontecimientos, mientras en la mansión, su gemelo no se apartaba ni medio segundo de Julián.

¡Puede ir a descansar Kanon! – el joven empresario decía justo antes de ingresar a su cuarto, miró de soslayo al general y este, a regañadientes, accedió a irse.

¿Parece que Kanon está preocupado? – Shun aguardaba al peli azul en su cuarto, miró con cierta preocupación al mayor… este suspiró y se sentó a su lado - ¿Cómo te sientes?

¡Extraño… no se cómo mirar a los generales a los ojos después de lo que hice! – habló apesadumbrado el oji azul - ¡Después de todo… este es el cuerpo de su señor!

¡Es tu cuerpo también… y lo que hiciste… no tuviste otra alternativa! – el peli verde se sintió triste, se preguntó si Hades sabía que eso podía haber sucedido… pues casi tenía la certeza de que Hiperión si esperaba que sucediera.

¡Pues igual, no se que pensar… sólo se que Poseidón no estaba de acuerdo… pero al mismo tiempo… sentí nostalgia… ¿me pregunto si en la antigüedad fueron amantes?! – Julián pensó en voz alta… luego vio los ojos sorprendidos de su joven acompañante y sonrió… - ¡Lo siento… al ser más puro de la tierra, no debería hablarle de eso!

¡No te burles… mejor preocúpate… que tengo la certeza que ni a Zeus ni a Hades les gustará enterarse de lo que sucedió! – Shun miró un tanto ofendido hacia otra parte, tenía las mejillas pintadas… aunque sonrió al encontrar que el peli azul sonreía…

¡Mejor te protejo de esos titanes…. Eres demasiado hermoso! – Julián acarició el rostro del más joven, lo sentía como un amigo entrañable, que compartía con él lo que se sentía poseer el alma de un Dios… - ¡Aunque… ¿quien te protegerá de mí?!

¡El amor que siento por Hades podría serme útil! – Shun miró directamente a aquellos ojos que simplemente se habían vueltos muy seguros de sí… - ¡No creo que el emperador de los mares, desee tentar a su hermano, ¿o me equivoco?!

¡No… Hades puede ser terrible cuando se siente molesto! – murmuró el joven sonriendo de manera seductora - ¡Pero eres una tentación demasiado grande!

Una presencia alertó al dios e inmediatamente colocó al menor tras él… el poderoso cosmos del primer dios de los océanos se hizo presente en la habitación, Shun miró sorprendido al titán que se presentaba ante ellos… y más al notar la tensión que eso ocasionaba en Poseidón…

¡Océano…! – habló con cierto desprecio el dios…

¡Poseidón… ha pasado tiempo mi niño!

---

Hacía unas cuantas horas que había emprendido el viaje al Santuario, se sentía inquieto, algo o alguien lo estaba siguiendo, no estaba del todo seguro, pero desvió un poco su camino para cerciorarse, y aquello seguía pisándole los talones… se cansó de ese juego inútil, por lo que decidió detenerse y esperara a ver que sucedía… el lugar que escogió fue una zona rocosa, se puso en guardia…

¡¿Qué no se cansan de seguirme como sabandijas?! – Saga miró directo a un punto en la distancia… unas risas socarronas se hicieron escuchar y tres presencias se mostraron.

¡Pero miren nada más… jajajaja supongo que era de esperarse! – dijo con firmeza un caballero de Tauro, con toda la armadura oscura - ¡Después de todo, es el cuerpo que escogió el señor Ares!

Saga quedó un tanto sorprendido por aquel comentario, aunque no lo demostró, sonrió ladinamente antes de acotar…

¡Pues ahora verán por qué me escogió a mí… estén listos para desaparecer! – el caballero de géminis se colocó en posición de ataque, mientras los guerreros oscuros hacían lo mismo - ¡¡ Explosión De Galaxias!! – gritó, intentó que su preocupación no se dejase notar en ese momento… pues aunque los había enfrentado en el barco, y su apariencia era semejante a las de sus compañeros dorados, esperó a que su poder no lo fuera, pues enfrentarse en igualdad de condiciones con el doble oscuro de Aldebarán, Aioros y Mascara Mortal, no sería nada fácil.

¡Oh, Saga… ese ataque es muy bueno… a ver si realmente eres digno portador de Ares! – dijo el caballero de sagitario oscuro, los tres guerreros sobrevivieron al ataque del gemelo mayor de géminis, e inmediatamente contraatacaron.

"¡Demonios… son fuertes!" – el peli azul pensó en atacar con otra técnica, pero no deseaba mostrar frente a sus enemigos todas sus habilidades, esquivó cada ataque como pudo, y aunque el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era una opción muy justa. Él no se dejaría vencer simplemente por que estaba en desventaja.

---

¡Saga!

¿Qué sucede Kanon? – Sorrento miraba por la ventana intentando buscar algo de calma, ya hacia unas horas que sus compañeros marinas se habían acostado intentando dormir, él no podía, la presencia del antiguo señor de los océanos lo intranquilizaba, en especial por que notaba raro a su amigo y señor - ¿Alguna pesadilla? – se acercó sigiloso al general del Atlántico del Norte, este había despertado muy sobresaltado, y al acercarse pudo notar que estaba todo sudado…

¡Algo malo le sucedió a Saga! – murmuró e inmediatamente se puso de pie…

¿Qué haces? – el peli lila miró cómo el peli azul se alistaba…

¡Iré a buscarlo…! – habló el mayor, más cuando estaba por salir a fuera, la mano de Sorrento lo detuvo…

¡Recuerda que ahora le debes fidelidad a Poseidón… si vas a salir, debes decírselo a Julián! – Kanon miró directo al joven general que lo sostenía… suspiró con cierto fastidio… era cierto, pero la idea de despertar al empresario para decirle lo de Saga, no lo convencía mucho…

¡Esta bien… iré a informarle!

---

Shun dormía profundamente entre los brazos del emperador, este a pesar de su intento, no podía simplemente dormir o dejar salir a Julián… miró de soslayo al causante, Océano se había acostado también, a lado del peli azul, riéndose pícaramente de la actitud del dios…

¿Por qué me das la espalda? ¡Antes te gustaba dormir, así como lo hace esa criatura, pero en mis brazos! – murmuró a su oído…

¿Por qué no vas a dormir a otra parte? – soltó con rabia el dios, aunque modulando la voz, no deseaba despertar al peli verde.

¡Lo dejaste aquí para que no suceda nada… sabes que eso es absurdo… mi poder lo haría dormir mientras te tomo, y él jamás lo sentiría o sospecharía! – el titán acotó divertido acariciando con una de sus manos el cuello del peli azul… - ¿O por qué lo dejaste aquí?… ¡Eres muy protector con él!

Poseidón volteó el rostro hasta toparse con el del titán, a quien miró con desaprobación... luego simplemente dejó de mirarlo y luego de suspirar acotó…

¡No necesito de Andrómeda para librarme de ti… si lo tengo aquí es simplemente para tener la certeza de que está a salvo! – murmuró el peli azul, abrió de sobre manera los ojos, cuando los poderosos brazos del titán lo envolvían, a él y a Shun, en un cálido abrazo.

¡Siempre me pregunte por que Hades toma el cuerpo de seres tan hermosos y puros! – habló el peli matizado, Poseidón parecía resignado a aquella compañía…

¡Es simple… en el Inframundo no entran personas como Shun, es por eso que mi hermano cada vez que despierta escoge a personas con sus características! – murmuró un poco cansado el joven dios.

¿Y tú?… ¡Siempre haz venido a este mundo…! – comenzó a decir el titán…

¡Siempre tomo prestado el cuerpo de un miembro de la familia Solo… es simple el motivo… ellos son descendientes míos! – respondió el peli azul cerrando los ojos…

¡Hades no debió dejar salir a quien es tan necesario para su propia subsistencia! – acotó el titán mirando fijamente al más joven entre ellos - ¿Por eso lo tienes aquí contigo?

¡No puedo dejar que Hades muera… tenemos nuestras diferencias así como con Zeus, pero son mis hermanos… si algo malo le pasa a Shun, Hades podría morir…hasta que ese lazo que los une se rompa, Shun es Hades! –lentamente la conciencia del dios se perdía, sus ojos dejaron de mostrarse firmes, parecían adormilados, el peli azul miró con ternura a quien sostenía entre sus brazos… y miró con cierta confusión a quien lo sostenía a él - ¡No preguntaré nada… pero podría respetar mi espacio personal aunque sea!

¡Pero si tú me perteneces! – la voz del titán sonó suavemente en el oído del empresario, quien sin poderlo evitar enrojeció totalmente, aunque el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada, le dio el escape perfecto.

* * *

El movimiento de la cama, y el sentir que Julián se le separaba interrumpió su sueño, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, pudo vislumbrar al joven empresario poniéndose de pie y colocándose una bata… a pesar de estar solo aún sintió un cierto calor que lo envolvía… quiso saber el origen por lo que se volteó perezosamente a un costado…

¡Océano! – dijo a penas con voz el peli verde, la impresión de encontrarse con el rostro del mayor, mirándolo tan insistentemente, le dio una sacudida tal que casi se cae de la cama…

¡Tranquilo… no voy a hacerte daño, pequeña belleza! – el titán impidió que callera, justo en el momento en que Julián abría levemente la puerta…

¡Kanon… ¿Qué sucede?! – el empresario se quedó mirando muy sorprendido al general, aunque su expresión de sorpresa no era nada comparada con la expresión del recién llegado al notar a Océano ahí…

¿Qué hace ese sujeto aquí? – Kanon simplemente tomó por el brazo al menor, miró con disgusto a Océano, quien pareció divertido por este hecho, y con un gesto instó a Shun a acercarse…

¡Kanon, tranquilo… la verdad no se a qué hora llegó,… suélteme! – murmuró la reencarnación del dios de los mares intentado soltar el agarre del general.

Shun percibió el cambio de ambiente, al ver cómo el general tomaba a Julián del brazo, el titán se tensó… una presencia cósmica casi imperceptible comenzó a invadir la habitación, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a los que aun estaban parados en la puerta.

¡Kanon, tranquilícese… todo está bien, Océano sólo vino a hablar con Poseidón! – comentó el peli verde acercándose al menor de géminis - ¡No pasó nada de lo qué deba preocuparse!

¡Ninguno de los dos debería estar con él! – Kanon miró con reproche a los más jóvenes… luego al titán que ya se ponía de pie y lo mirada con sumo disgusto.

¿Y por qué no? – preguntó con ironía el peli matizado.

¡Es claro que por que usted ya tiene un cuarto dispuesto! – Shun tomó la palabra lo más rápido que pudo, parándose entre Kanon y el titán, que parecían no sentir mucha simpatía entre ellos.

¡Shun tiene razón… estoy cansado, Océano, ¿podría retirarse?... Kanon mejor dígame que sucede! – Julián se mostraba un tanto nervioso pero sus palabras sonaron firmes… miró al titán directamente, este le dirigió al general una mirada gélida, pero después envuelto en su cosmos, desapareció… el empresario suspiró aliviado, aunque no le duró la sensación, pues Dragón del Mar, aún lo miraba con seriedad - ¿Kanon?

¡Debería comportarse como la reencarnación que es… y no permitir que ese titán le pase por encima! – el peli azul mayor sonó frío, tanto que pudo notar como sus palabras herían al joven a quien servía… Shun quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir, y menos después de ver la palidez que se había apoderado del rostro de su amigo.

¡Si no tiene nada importante que decirme, mejor retírese Dragón del Mar! – Julián era ahora el que sonaba frío, dio la espalda al general y se dirigió a su lecho…

---

¿No te dio permiso? – Sorrento miró confuso al mayor, quien entró con alma que lleva el diablo…

¡No se lo dije… además, no pienso irme de todas maneras… Saga sabe cuidarse solo… pero ese muchacho…! – Kanon echaba fuego por los ojos… hasta el general del Atlántico del Sur, sintió un poco de miedo al verlo… - ¡No tolero a ese maldito Titán… no me agrada!

¿Pasó algo con Océano? – Sorrento intentó tantear terreno, Issac había despertado por el alboroto y también miraba confundido al mayor…

¡Estaba en su cuarto! – soltó con furia contenía el general…

¿Con Julián? – pregunto esta vez más preocupado Sorrento…

¡Exacto… con Julián… también con Shun, ambos estaban solos con ese titán! – Kanon intentó serenarse…

¡Pero si Andrómeda estaba ahí, no debes preocuparte Kanon… quizás sólo estaban hablando! – murmuró Isaac, con tono tranquilizador, aunque ni él mismo se creía eso, pues al igual que sus compañeros sintió el desesperado llamado de Poseidón, que los había guiado a los dominios de Océano.

¡Sólo se, que no voy a dejar de vigilar a ese muchacho… su actitud en presencia de ese titán no me gusta, algo pasó entre ellos… quizás está siendo amenazado, o manipulado… quien sabe! – Sorrento miró a Isaac, y ambos miraron a Kanon… a pesar de que no parecía tener mucho sentido sus palabras… una parte de ellos, debía admitir que pensaban igual…

* * *

Shun observaba silencioso a Julián, desde que Kanon se retirara este se había quedado sumamente tenso y molesto… no había vuelto a acostarse, se había quedado mirando por la ventana de la habitación, sin decir nada. Shun aún permanecía de pie junto a la puerta, se sentía un tanto incómodo… suspiró algo cansado…

¡Lo mejor es que yo también me vaya a mi cuarto, Buenas Noches Julián! – Shun abrió la puerta, más esta se cerró nuevamente por obra del peli azul, quien se había colocado justo atrás del peli verde.

¡No… quédate… no me dejes…! – aquellas palabras llegaron como un susurro para el más joven, quien sintió como su cintura era rodeada por el brazo del mayor… - ¡Perdona lo que pasó… no deseo estar solo!

¡Esta bien… me quedaré, pero piense en disculparse con Kanon… él está preocupado, es todo… sé que no era su intensión ofender! – una sonrisa fue el resultado de escuchar aquellas palabras… sonrisa que Shun devolvió… ambos entonces volvieron a acostarse en la cama…

El sueño rápidamente los había vencido, la habitación se iluminaba levemente debido a los relámpagos que continuamente caían en el exterior, una tormenta había comenzado hacía poco… la temperatura comenzó a descender rápidamente en la habitación… lentamente Shun fue recuperando la conciencia, tenía frío y una especie de vacío le estaba haciendo sentir asfixia en su pecho.

¡Julián…! – susurró al momento de abrir los ojos, justo cuando otro relámpago iluminaba la habitación… la luz le dejó vislumbrar sombras… intentó incorporarse pero unos brazos le impidieron moverse, mientras que una mano le cerro la boca... observó desesperado como capturaban también al empresario que dormía junto a él… otro nuevo destello le permitió observar mejor que sus captores, eran caballeros… más específicamente, eran los dobles negros de los caballeros dorados…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en encender su cosmos para alertar a los generales y a su maestro, el poderoso cosmos de Poseidón emanó del cuerpo de Julián, quien por todos los medios intentaba oponer resistencia… pero una energía oscura lo rodeó y parecía hacerle daño, al igual que Shun, al intentar encender su cosmos, sintió que lo rodeaba y le causaba dolor.

¡No debiste encender tu cosmos… sabes que no me gusta hacerte daño! – una voz sonó en la habitación, y ambos jóvenes podían jurar que se trataba de la de Khaos, un escalofrío los recorrió completamente, el más joven de ellos sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer cuando una fría mano acaricio su rostro, debido a la penumbra no podía ver de quien se trataba… - ¡Realmente eres una belleza, digno portador de Hades… ambos son perfectos!

Shun sintió que su vista se le nublaba y le estaba costando mantenerse consiente… "¡Esto es malo… Hades…!"… una cálido cosmos lo embargó, abrió sus ojos casi temeroso, estaba recostado en un cálido pecho… las manifestaciones cósmicas eran asombrosas… ellas no pertenecían a ningún caballero que él conociera… pero si…

¡Hiperión…! – susurró el peli verde intentando mirar que era lo que sucedía… justo al momento en que Océano hacía desaparecer a la sombra del que portaba la armadura oscura de acuario - ¡Julián…!

El joven empresario se encontraba ahora entre los brazos de Kanon, quien miraba sumamente concentrado lo que acontecía… Shun notó que ninguna de las otras presencias estaban ya, ni la de Khaos… buscó más calor en los brazos del titán, quien al notarlo encendió levemente su cosmos, sólo para calentarlo…

---

Ambos titanes habían ido a vigilar el perímetro, mientras que la casa lo era en sus diferentes puntos cardinales… Kanon y Shaka permanecían en el mismo cuarto que los recién atacados, Shun y Julián, ahora vigilando su descanso, mientras los titanes averiguaban por qué fueron víctimas de ese ataque, pues ambos habían impedido justo a tiempo, que los más jóvenes fueran secuestrados…

El amanecer trajo consigo mucho ajetreo… debían ir al Santuario, Saga seguramente ya había informado de todo, y por lo tanto, Atenea ya los debía estar esperando…

¿Entonces no encontraron rastros de ellos? – Julián miraba por el gran ventanal de su biblioteca… suspiró cansado, sentir que Poseidón intentó despertar y que aquel cosmos se lo impidió, lo había alarmado… eso lo dejaba totalmente a merced de aquel sujeto…

¡Nada… pero no te preocupes, sobrino… no volveremos a descuidarnos! – Hiperión había respondido… la verdad era que al igual que los demás, deseaba participar de aquella reunión con los demás dioses para averiguar, qué era lo que tramaba Khaos…

Shun por su parte estaba en la habitación con Shaka, parecía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, su maestro lo miraba un tanto preocupado… pues desde que sucediera el ataque, el menor no había pronunciado muchas palabras…

¿Estas bien? – Shaka se sentó a lado de su discípulo, por sobre todo deseaba que entre ambos se creara un vínculo de confianza, que en un principio él mismo había evitado que se formase… pero ahora sentía la necesidad de ser el apoyo del más joven… - ¡Puedes confiar en mí…!

¡No… no lo estoy… cómo puedo estarlo… puse en peligro la existencia de Hades! – murmuró a penas con voz el peli verde… - ¡Mientras estemos unidos, cualquier imprudencia mía puede costarle la vida… y eso… no puede pasar!

¡No digas eso… tu vida es más importante que la de ese mal… sujeto…! – Shaka intentó serenarse… no podía evitarlo, la simple mención de Hades encendía en él un sentimiento que le era difícil de controlar… por más aliados que ahora eran, él no podía perdonar a Hades por su intento de hacerle acabar con la vida de Atenea.

¡Maestro Shaka… mi muerte no afectará en nada a la humanidad… pero la muerte de Hades, provocará un caos en el equilibrio del mundo! – Shun habló tan sereno que incluso el más cercano a un dios se sorprendió… en su mente quiso cuestionarlo, pero sabía que tenía razón, aún si para él, la vida del peli verde fuera más importante que la del dios.

¡Sin embargo… y sé que tu hermano está de acuerdo conmigo… nadie es más importante que tú! – el rubio levantó el mentón del menor al susurrar esas palabras… el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada, no evito que el leve roce de sus labios se diera, por eso cuando Radamanthys ingresó a la habitación, no supo entender cual era el motivo del sonrojo en el rostro del peli verde…

¡Ya vamos a partir! – dijo el primer juez con desconfianza, más hacia el santo de virgo que hacia el de Andrómeda…

¡Si… ya vamos! – la respuesta del más joven fue mecánica… al abandonar la habitación los rubios se dirigieron miradas de simple desprecio… ninguno de ellos se simpatizaba en el pasado, y por el momento parecía que esa antipatía, había aumentado a niveles casi palpables…

* * *

Llegaron temprano en la mañana al Santuario, Shun fue directo a la casa de Virgo al arribar… Saori esperaba ansiosa en compañía de los recién llegados, Zeus y Hades, a los titanes y a Poseidón. De los generales, sólo Kanon y Sorrento fueron al Santuario, Radamanthys se encontró con los otros dos jueces que habían acompañado a su señor.

Sin embargo, las cosas se volvieron un tanto más agitadas cuando Julián mencionó que Saga debía informales ya de lo que había acontecido, y los presentes alegaron que el caballero de géminis, aún no había vuelto aún.

¿No ha llegado hasta aquí?… ¡No es posible, él salió en dirección al Santuario ayer por la tarde! – el joven empresario se puso de pie y miró fijamente a su general más poderoso… Kanon parecía impactado por la noticia… su tez palideció momentáneamente…

¡Dragón del Mar… tú y Sorrento vayan a buscar al caballero de Géminis! – habló con firmeza Julián… Atenea también dispuso que, Aldebarán y Aioros los acompañaran… y aunque el general del Atlántico del Norte se mostró renuente a obedecer… tuvo que aceptar cumplir aquella disposición que se convirtió en orden…

La noticia de que no se sabía la ubicación de Saga, se mantuvo en secreto en el santuario, sólo los caballeros dorados lo sabían… y desde luego, los cinco caballeros del bronce… Ikki, luego de enterarse del ataque a Shun, no se había apartado de su lado, ni un solo minuto… en ese mismo instante, ambos estaban caminando por unas ruinas del lugar…

¡Y fue así como conseguimos llegar a los dominios de Océano… Khaos atacó y él protegió a Julián… parece que ese titán tiene un extraño vínculo con el Dios Poseidón! – comentó el peli verde sentándose sobre unas rocas…

¡Me importa muy poco que relación tenga ese sujeto con Poseidón… lo único que me afecta es que pusiste tu vida en peligro por seguirlo! – Ikki habló serio, levantó el mentón de su hermano mirando directo a sus ojos… - ¡Nadie es más importante para mi Shun… no vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo! – murmuró abrazándolo - ¡Si ese Khaos se te vuelve a acercar, lo destruiré!

¡Ikki…! – Shun sonrió ante aquellas palabras… su hermano siempre lo hacía sentir seguro… - ¡Tendré mas cuidado… lo prometo! – una presencia casi imperceptible llamó su atención… miró disimulado hacia las sombras… - ¡Hermano… es mejor que regresemos… quiero saber si ya se sabe algo de Saga, creo que quizás Khaos tenga algo que ver en su desaparición!

¡Si… también lo pienso… iré a ver que se sabe… ve directo a Virgo! – Ikki se retiro lentamente, Shun se quedó ahí un segundo, sonriéndole a su hermano… hasta que a sus espaldas…

¡Pensé que no se iría!

¡Estoy seguro que él al igual que yo sintió tu presencia, Hades...! – Shun se volteó para encarar al Dios… este se ocultaba de la luz del sol en las sombras de los árboles…

¿Querías decirme algo? – preguntó el peli oscuro mirando fijamente al peli verde… este asintió…

¡Es necesario que rompamos el lazo que nos une… tu vida corre riesgo estando atada a la de un simple mortal! – Shun habló con tal frialdad, que más parecía Hades posesionando su cuerpo…

¡Yo no te llamaría… simple mortal! – murmuró el Dios dejándose ver por los rayos solares al acercarse al más joven… - ¡Si es tu deseo romper ese lazo… tendrás que someterte a un ritual…! – susurró el dios al oído del caballero - ¡Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo!

¿Un ritual…? – no saber en qué consistía dicho ritual lo inquieto… más estaba decidido a no volver a poner en riesgo al dios… - ¡Claro que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…!

¡Ese ritual solo puede llevarse a cabo en Eliseo… tendrás que volver conmigo al inframundo! – continuó Hades sonriendo al ver la determinación en esos bellos ojos…

¡Entonces se hará así… hablaré con mi maestro y mi hermano! – Shun se alejó del Dios, quien frunció el seño por la frialdad por la que fue tratado…

"¡Pandora… prepara todo para mi regreso… absolutamente todo!"…

* * *

¡Encontramos rastros de una batalla… es muy probable que el hermano de Kanon haya sido capturado por los guerreros de Khaos!... ¡La pregunta es ¿Por qué?! – Sorrento le comentaba al emperador, quien en ese justo momento se encontraba acompañado de los titanes…

¡Más bien… es ¿Para qué?! – murmuró Océano… quien simplemente guardó silencio ante la entrada del regente del inframundo… - ¡Hades… que placer verte…!

¡Océano… también me complace verte… y que pienses en ayudarnos! – habló el dios de cabellera oscura, luego dirigiéndose a Julián - ¡Mañana volveré a mis dominios… Zeus acaba de marcharse ya… averiguará por su cuenta lo que está sucediendo…!

Hiperión sonrió ante la novedad, casi podía jurar que el Dios de los Dioses se había marchado para no ver a su hermano mayor… después de todo, estos no sentían simpatía entre ellos… aunque tampoco se llevaba del todo bien con él…

¡Entiendo… entonces yo…! – murmuró el empresario…

¡Me gustaría que vengas conmigo… ya han atacado tus dominios una vez… y luego a ti directamente en dos ocasiones… hasta no saber qué trama Khaos, prefiero que no estés solo! – Hades lo dijo muy serenamente… Zeus ya tenía planes de llevárselo con él… pues a ambos les preocupaba que su hermano no terminara de despertar por completo, y eso lo dejaba como un eslabón débil…

¡Gracias por su oferta… pero me quedaré aquí… además yo tengo a mis generales para que cuiden de mi! – Julián sonrió tranquilo… dudaba que a Kanon y a Sorrento les guste ser menospreciados de esa manera por el dios de cabellera oscura…

¡Hiperión… sabes cuales son mis deseos…! – Hades simplemente salió un tanto disgustado de la habitación… el peli rojo sonrió mirando al joven empresario…

¡Hermano… irás con nosotros! – el titán más joven miró al peli matizado… este sonrió al asentir… luego simplemente siguió al dios del inframundo…

¿Te irás con ellos?… - Julián miró a Océano al preguntar… este sonrió y asintió y envuelto en su cosmos desapareció… - ¡Bien parece que nosotros debemos preparar todo también para volver… Kanon si prefieres quedarte a buscar a tu hermano… por mi está bien!

¡Saga sabe cuidarse… no me preocupo por él…! – el peli azul habló mirando aún en dirección a la puerta… todo aquello le resulto un tanto extraño…

¡Por cierto, Sorrento… tengo una misión para ti…!

---

¡Iré con Hades por eso… es necesario que él sea libre de mi! – Shun murmuró tomando una taza de té que se había preparado…

¡Pues yo consideraría que eres tú el que se libra de él! – la voz de Shaka se hizo escuchar… Ikki había permanecido callado… - ¡Atenea solo te permitirá ir si yo te acompaño!

¡Pues yo también pienso ir! – dijo al fin Ikki, Shun suspiró resignado…

¡En ese caso… supongo que está bien… ahora si me disculpan… iré a despedirme de Julián… se que mañana regresará a los dominios de Poseidón! – Shun se puso de pie, y antes de que nadie dijera nada se marcho…

¡No confío en Hades…! – dejó escapar Shaka…

¡Tampoco yo… pero hay una cosa de lo que estoy seguro…! – Ikki también se ponía de pie - ¡Él acepto de muy buena gana esto… y eso quiere decir que algo se trae entre manos!

---

¿Entonces volverás al averno? – Julián hablaba tranquilamente con el peli verde mientras recorrían un hermoso campo de flores… el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse… así que la vista era realmente hermosa…

¡Si… he decidido romper mi lazo con Hades… es mejor así… me temo que lo pongo en riesgo! – Shun se sentó sobre la hierba, y el peli azul lo imitó…

¡Entonces… nos diremos adiós…! – Julián pareció melancólico al decir aquello…

¡Hasta luego… nos volveremos a ver… cuídate mucho Julián! – Shun no quiso mirar la expresión del empresario, por lo que siguió observando hacia el horizonte…

¡Tu también… la próxima vez que nos veamos ya no seré tan molesto… pienso pedirle a mis generales que me entrenen para luchar… estoy arto de ser salvado! – el comentario fue dicho con picardía… Shun también sonrió…

¡Mucha suerte entonces… se que lo harás bien! – el peli verde acarició el rostro del peli azul…

¡Mejor vete antes de que esos jueces, sí me ataquen de verdad! – Julián miró hacia las sombras, Shun se había sorprendido un poco, pero al final su semblante se serenó y comprendió que al fin la reencarnación del Dios de los Mares, hacía uso de su propio cosmos y que su intuición se había vuelto más aguda…

¡Nos vemos! – el peli verde se puso de pie y se retiró… en las sombras la imagen de Radamanthys se dejó ver, Julián lo miró directo a aquellos ojos dorados, al momento en que Kanon hacía sentir su energía, pues el general también se dejaba ver de su escondite…

* * *

Hades acepto no de muy buena gana el hecho de que tanto Ikki como Shaka acompañarían a Shun a sus dominios… antes de marcharse dirigió un fugaz saludo a Saori y a Julián, quienes estaban a los pies de las doce casas para despedirlos… la oscuridad cubrió con su manto todo el Santuario… Julián y Kanon descansaban en la misma habitación, al amanecer del nuevo día se dirigirían nuevamente al templo marino…

¿Esta preocupado por su hermano, Kanon? – preguntó el más joven mirando al general, quien estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana…

¡No… como ya dije Saga es muy poderoso, estoy seguro de que esta bien! – la respuesta fue fría y concisa… el empresario bajó la mirada… deseaba romper un poco el hielo entre ellos dos, pero por lo visto sus esfuerzos eran en vano…

¡Bien…! – susurró Julián volviendo a acostarse… - ¡Sabe… preferiría si durmiera en otra parte… estoy bien, así que por que mejor no va con sus amigos!

¡La compañía de ese titán es más agradable que la mía! – dijo ladinamente el guerrero, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante al menor… quien enrojeció por la vergüenza…

¡Definitivamente la prefiero…! – murmuro el peli azul más claro con rabia contenida… - ¡Y ahora que lo sabe… ¿podría dejarme solo?! - Kanon se puso de pie molesto… miró fijamente al más joven que no le devolvía la mirada…

¡Lo siento… no deseaba ofenderlo… a veces olvido mi lugar! – murmuró el general, con desgano… eso ganó la atención del más joven que volvió a enfrentarle la mirada - ¡Es solo… que usted no parece medir el peligro al cual está expuesto!

¡Entiendo que hay peligro… pero para eso lo tengo a usted y a los demás generales… además, no me subestime Kanon… ¿no soy acaso el dios de los mares?! – Julián sonrió después de hablar…

¡Intentaré recordar eso… una vez más… disculpe, me retiro ahora! – Kanon se disponía a salir de la habitación, justo cuando una mano se lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo…

¿Puedo tener la certeza de que ya no está enfadado? – Julián instó al mayor a enfrentarle la mirada… Kanon asintió sonriendo, acaricio el rostro de Julián, luego salió fuera de la habitación… fue entonces que el joven volvió a acostarse, esta vez con la intensión de dejarse llevar por el dios de los sueños…

---

Kanon no se había alejado tanto del cuarto cuando desde ella emanó un cosmos que no pertenecía a Poseidón, inmediatamente irrumpió en la habitación, solo para ver el justo momento en que Hiperión con la joven reencarnación del dios de los mares en brazos y sonriéndole maliciosamente, rodeaba sus cuerpos con su cosmos…

¡El señor Poseidón estará a salvo en los dominios de su hermano… ese es el deseo de Hades…! – y sin decir más… desaparecieron…

¡Maldición…! – Kanon inmediatamente vistió su cuerpo con las escamas del Dragón del Mar… y dejó el Santuario con el firme deseo de ir al Inframundo…

---

Shun miraba un tanto disgustado a Hades… igual lo hacían Ikki y Shaka… los tres caballeros atenienses habían presenciado la llegada del titán de roja cabellera con Julián, inconsciente en sus brazos…

¡Según sé… él dijo que iría a sus dominios! – dijo el peli verde mirando directamente a las jades de hades…

¡Es peligroso… estará a salvo aquí a mi lado… así como tú! – Hades miraba con cierto aire divertido al menor…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – esta vez era Ikki quien hablaba…

¡Hasta no saber que pretende Khaos… Julián permanecerá aquí… al igual que Shun, hasta que nuestro lazo sea roto! – acotó el dios de esos lugares…

¡En ese caso… prepara el ritual Hades… por que tengo el deseo de volver al santuario lo antes posible para ayudar a mis amigos en lo que sea necesario! – Shun habló con cierto tono de disgusto… esto pareció disgustar también al dios quien mirando a Pandora, simplemente asintió…

¡Será mañana al anochecer… ahora mejor descansa… lo necesitaras para mañana! – y sin más se retiro… Hiperión lo siguió… y después de un momento también lo hicieron, Shun, Ikki y Shaka…

---

Mientras tanto… en un lugar sombrío y sin forma… despertaba sumamente cansado el caballero dorado de géminis…

¿Dónde estoy…? – murmuró intentando incorporarse… mas le fue imposible, pues sus manos estaban atadas a la superficie liza en la que estaba recostado…

¡No debes preocuparte… hermoso cuerpo de Ares… aún no corre peligro tu existencia! – aquella voz logró helarle la sangre al caballero, quien intentó fijar su mirada para ver al que se dirigía a él…

¿Quién eres? – dijo con más firmeza el peli azul…

¡Jajajajaja… yo…! – una mano acarició el rostro del caballero de la tercera casa del zodiaco… y la niebla que todo lo inundaba, se despejó para mostrar el rostro de quien le hablaba… - ¡Yo soy Khaos… y muy pronto… tu cuerpo será mi instrumento de venganza… jajajaja!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola… antes que nada, una disculpa enorme con todos los que leen este fic… me costó bastante el capi, no solo escribirlo, sino idearlo… el trabajo me ha dejado muy poco tiempo para dedicarlo a mis fics, por lo que paso a pasito ando escribiendo… _

_Quiero dejar claro que pese al tiempo que trascurra, tengo la intención de terminar todos y cada uno de los fics que comencé… tal vez ya no actualice tan seguido como antes, pero tengan la certeza de que actualizaré siempre que pueda._

_A ver… ah si, con este capi ya coloqué todas las piezas de mi juego… ahora vendría el nudo me parece, quiero dejar constar que este capi contiene lemon, pero la verdad nada explicito… jejeje… parece que estoy perdiendo practica jejeje… pero bueno, a pesar de todo por lo menos a mi me gusta, ojala les guste también._

_Bueno, ahora si… después de mi examen, y de un descanso que se me hace necesario… o sea me dormiré temprano jajajaja… me dedicaré a escribir la conti de La Manada, que es otra de mis tareas pendientes… confío que ese me será más fácil jajajaja… snif, snif, o por lo menos esa es mi esperanza…_

_Ya basta de divagar… les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos._

**Capítulo 5º: El Ritual**

Al esquivar nuevamente el ataque, no pudo negar que fue mala idea ir en búsqueda de refuerzos, pero la verdad era que debía informarles a los otros generales de lo que había acontecido… detuvo como pudo el ataque de Baian, general del Pacífico Norte… cuando un golpe seco propinado por Krishna le hizo casi perder el equilibrio, fue que se cansó de aquello… encendió su cosmos y…

¡BASTA! – la voz de Sorrento detuvo toda la situación, e inmediatamente se pudo sentir extrañas presencias que ninguno de ellos conocían…

¿Sorrento, qué hacen ellos aquí? – Kanon fue quien pregunto, una vez que se puso de pie…

¡Parece que los generales marinas son todo, menos civilizados! – la voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar, Sorrento hizo una sutil reverencia y ofreció su mano a quien había hablado…

¡Perdónelos, señorita Hilda… en ocasiones olvidan sus modales! – el músico miró a sus compañeros, le dirigió después una mirada confusa a Kanon, no le costó entender quien faltaba, pues no sentía el cosmos de Poseidón en todo el santuario marino - ¿Dónde se encuentra Kanon?

¡Hiperión lo llevó junto a Hades! – respondió el peli azul, él conocía a Hilda, y su presencia le intrigaba, más aún sintiendo que había otros guerreros acompañándola - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - los generales miraron confusos, aunque su duda se despejó cuando los dioses guerreros Asgard se dejaban ver completamente.

¡Ellos nos apoyaran en esta guerra, los busqué por orden de Poseidón! – habló el peli lila, luego mirando a sus invitados acotó - ¡Mi señor me dijo que los trajera aquí, también por su seguridad… aunque ahora que él no se encuentra, lo mejor es que los lleve junto a Atenea! - la joven asintió, y dirigiéndole una mirada a sus guerreros acotó…

¡Siegfried, Alberich y Mime, ustedes ayudarán a Sorrento en lo que necesite! – la joven observó a los jóvenes, estos asintieron…

¡Gracias señorita… Isaac, acompaña a nuestros huéspedes al santuario de Atenea! – soltó el peli lila… - ¡Kanon, vamos al inframundo!

El peli azul asintió, miró de reojo a sus compañeros generales y luego a los dioses guerreros que los acompañarían… sentía cierta rabia por la situación, era más que evidente que sus compañeros de armas aún no le perdonaban su traición… lo peor del caso era la angustia que lo embargaba, no solo por Julián… sino también por Saga… sentía en lo profundo de su cosmos, que su hermano estaba en peligro… una vez que dejara a Sorrento en compañía del emperador, él buscaría a su hermano…

---

Despertó de un sobresalto, su respiración era agitada… colocó su mano en su frente, intentó recordar que fue aquello que había soñado, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordarlo, sin embargo, estaba casi seguro de que en sus sueños había visto a Saga, pero podía ver dónde y en qué situación estaba… suspiró resignado al hecho de que no lo recordaría con absoluta exactitud.

Tomó una bata y se la colocó, en el inframundo hacía tanto frío… salió del cuarto y caminó por los pasillos intentado serenar su mente, la verdad le ponía un poco nervioso el ritual, pero era necesario romper ese vínculo, por la propia seguridad de la humanidad y la de Hades… llegó al salón del trono y fue directo hacia el muro tras el cual se hallaba los Campos Elíseos. Se quedó mirando fijamente el muro, cuando una voz familiar lo sacó de su ensoñación…

¡Puedes entrar, lo sabes… su poder te rodea, solo debes tocarlo y estarás ahí! – Pandora se acercó más el peli verde, cuando estuvo a su lado - ¡Realmente deseas esto… él no desea dejarte ir!

¡Pandora… este lazo es un verdadero peligro para él! – susurró Shun.

¡Pero lo prefiere, de esa manera puede protegerte… cuando se rompa el lazo, serás una presa fácil para los enemigos! – la peli oscura se colocaba frente al menor y le tomaba delicadamente del mentón.

¡Soy un mortal… si yo muero… me lo llevaría conmigo! – el menor sonó derrotado, casi podría decirse que cansado.

¡El es un dios…! – comenzó a decir la mujer…

¡Pero yo lo condeno a la mortalidad… si él deja de existir se perderá el equilibrio…! – Shun tomó las manos de la peli oscura y mirándole a los ojos acotó - ¡Él estará mejor sin mí… y yo… yo también lo estaré!

La joven soltó el agarre del peli verde y se marcho, había un aire triste en su mirada, Shun suspiró sonoramente, una vez que el lazo se rompa, él ya no sería nada en el averno. Volvió lentamente sobre sus pasos, debía descansar… antes de entrar a su cuarto se encontró con Hiperión justo en la entrada, este parecía estarle esperando, al verlo sonrió…

¡Dejé unas túnicas en tu cuarto… debes llevarlas puestas durante el ritual… por cierto, será al anochecer ya lo sabes… hasta entonces, él no desea cruzarse contigo! – dicho esto el peli rojo se marcho… Shun lo miró sorprendido, aquellas palabras sonaron tan frías, tomó un poco más de aire… debía ser así, pues una vez que todo aquello acabe, el sería simplemente el caballero de Andrómeda, un simple caballero de bronce… y él, él sería el Dios Hades, un ser totalmente inalcanzable.

---

Despertar en dónde estaba no le había puesto de muy buen humor, miró con disgusto la habitación, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, alguien se le adelanto.

¿Dónde pensabas ir? – Hades estaba justo ahí, frente a sus ojos… a pesar de que en ese momento su conciencia era la de un mortal, no pudo evitar mirarlo con desaprobación… - ¡Será mejor que cambies esa expresión… era venir conmigo o ir con Zeus!

El empresario desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, no sabía que decir… no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada a un dios, ya que a pesar de ser la reencarnación de uno, en presencia de Hades, se sentía como un niño que fue mandado a la cama, debido a las altas horas de la noche.

¡Debes entender que es peligroso… Khaos ya intentó llevarte con él… y como la reencarnación de nuestro hermano, nos preocupa que puedan hacerte daño! – Hades terminó de ingresar al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él, el peli azul no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parado ahí, aún fijando su mirada hacia nada en particular - ¡Bien, si no quieres mirarme… sin embargo, deberás responder a una pregunta que me anda rondando la cabeza! – Julián se cansó de estar parado en la misma posición por lo que se dirigió hacia el lecho, aunque se paró del lado contrario del de Hades.

¿Y qué…? – murmuró el peli azul dirigiéndole su mirada a la del peli oscuro…

¿Qué hiciste para convencer a Océano? – la pregunta de Hades dejó pálido al más joven que instintivamente retrocedió, algo en el semblante del peli oscuro le asustó…

¡Es asunto mío! – dijo lo más firme que pudo el empresario, aunque rápido se arrepintió de ello… en un ágil movimiento ya estaba sobre el lecho, inmovilizado por Hades, que lo miraba disgustado.

¡Ni Zeus ni yo estamos conformes, pequeño Julián… no quiero que involucres a Poseidón con ese titán…! – comenzó a decir el dios, más sus palabras fueron cortadas al rato por…

¡No permito que me trates como un niño Hades! – era sin duda la voz del emperador de los mares la que se dejaba escuchar de los labios de Julián - ¡Suéltame… que yo no me ando metiendo en tu cama ni en la de Zeus!

¡Estamos hablando de un titán en extremo poderoso… que ya fue capaz de hacerte daño en el pasado! – Hades sonó firme, aunque liberó de su agarre a su hermano…

¡Se cuidarme Hades, además… Océano no lastimaría este cuerpo… ni a mí! – Poseidón se sentó, miró fríamente al rey del inframundo antes de acotar - ¡A pesar de todo, yo confío en él!

¡Hablas de confianza cuando temías encontrarte con él! – las palabras del peli oscuro sonaron tranquilas, aunque no por eso dejaban de inspirar autoridad…

¡Tú confías en Hiperión… yo en Océano, además no le temía… simplemente no quería que me viera de esta manera tan frágil… él fue mi maestro en el pasado… y aunque nos abandonó en aquella guerra, todos estos milenios ha protegido a mi sangre… es algo que yo agradezco! – el joven dios de los mares suspiró, quizás sólo a Hades no podría engañarle, aunque lo iba a intentar - ¡Soy un guerrero sabré cuidarme… y Océano ha prometido ayudarnos… es lo único que debe importarnos ahora… es por eso que exijo que permitas a Julián ir a mis dominios para preparar todo…!

¡Olvídalo Poseidón… te quedarás aquí… y si intentas huir te llevaré a Elíseos y le pediré a Hipnos que te duerma hasta que todo acabe! – Hades sonrió ante la expresión de asombro del joven, acarició sus mejillas y sin más se marchó…

"¿No podré irme entonces?"… ¡No, es mejor no tentar a Hades… siento que su alma está intranquila, así que mejor permanece aquí… solo un poco más!... "¿Qué hay de Océano?"… ¡El no se acercará mientras la presencia de Hades sea tan fuerte, no es tonto… además nunca fue del agrado de Zeus, aunque Hades no tiene nada en su contra!... "¡Necesito que me digas qué relación tuviste con él y que tiene que ver Khaos en todo esto!"… ¡Océano fue mi maestro… y amante… pero él se marchó justo antes de la batalla con los titanes que servían a mi padre… de Khaos no quiero hablar aún… solo mantente alejado de él, prometo mostrarte todo cuando este más fuerte!... "¡Necesito tener conciencia sobre tu poder!"… ¡Descuida… pídele a Océano que te ayude… él sabrá despertar el cosmos en ti, ahora debo dormir… presiento que con el alba llegaran mis generales!... Julián se quedó mirando su reflejo en un espejo, también él intentaría descansar, lo único bueno de todo esto era que estaría con Shun, pues según recordaba, este estaría justo ahí, donde estaba él…

* * *

Parecía que simplemente no podría dormir, por lo que se dispuso a tranquilizar su espíritu a través de la meditación, no podía dar crédito a la perturbación que crecía en su interior, pero era así, por más que intentaba apartar de su mente aquella idea, esta volvía… "¿Cuál es la prueba que debe pasar para librarse de Hades?"… de nuevo esa duda… suspiró sonoramente al imaginarse a él, queriendo interrumpir aquel ritual, y a los tres jueces impidiéndoselo.

¿Por qué tengo tan mal presentimiento al respecto? – murmuró el rubio abriendo los ojos.

¡Quizás por que es Hades! – Ikki había tenido el mismo problema que el rubio… no podía dormir, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta, sintió el cosmos perturbado del caballero dorado así que entró sin ser notado…

¡Ikki… agradecería si tocaras antes de entrar! – el rubio se puso de pie, y miró al hermano de su discípulo…

¡Olvida eso… ¿Qué crees que este tramando ese tipo?... ¡Quiero llevarme a Shun, me da mala espina esto! – el peli azul se recostó por una de las paredes - ¡Si es un Dios, simplemente debe desear que el dichoso lazo se rompa… ¿por qué un ritual?… me parece estúpido!

¡Pienso igual… esto es extraño… además, no se… él no parece tener la intensión de simplemente dejar ir a tu hermano! – Shaka volvió a sentirse preocupado… una parte de él deseaba hacer lo que decía Ikki, llevarse a Shun lejos de Hades, eso era una tentadora propuesta… - ¿Pero que hay del lazo…?... ¡Shun debe romper esa conexión ya… para ser libre de una vez por todas!

¡Vaya, pareces hasta más interesado que yo…! – Ikki miró de soslayo al rubio antes de mencionar - ¡Uno más de quien tendré que cuidarlo!

¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – Shaka miró directo al fénix…

¡No tengo por que explicarme… debes saber a qué me refiero! – el peli azul se dirigió a la salida… - ¡Aunque entre tú y Hades… supongo que te prefiero a ti! – Aquellas palabras dibujaron un asomo de sonrisa en el rubio, que se borró luego de escuchar el segundo comentario del guerrero - ¡Aunque la verdad no quiero que nadie se le acerque, sin importar quien, así que ni lo intentes o te las veras conmigo!

---

Ikki cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigió hacia la habitación que le habían dado a su hermano, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con este justo frente a las puertas en el pasillo…

¡Parece que nadie puede dormir hoy! – el peli azul se acercó a su hermano y lo envolvió en sus brazos, antes de susurrarle al oído… - ¡Lo mataré si intenta algo… no me importa quien sea, acabaré con su existencia!

¡Ikki…! – Shun aceptó la muestra de afecto de su hermano, se cobijó en los brazos del mayor, mientras sonreía ante aquellas palabras. No quería creer que las cumpliera, aunque sabía que lo haría, después de todo, era su hermano.

¿Tienes idea de qué pretende? – el peli azul susurró al oído del peli verde… sintió la presencia de alguien más acercándose, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ese titán que definitivamente le caía mal… este pereció simplemente analizar la situación, sonrió con malicia antes de volver por su camino.

Shun también sintió aquella presencia, no quiso decir nada, aunque la verdad, se preguntó que traía de regreso al pelirrojo, sin embargo decidió no pensar ni en la pregunta de su hermano, ni por el regreso del titán. Se sentía seguro entre los brazos de su hermano, no temía a Hades, sabía que no le haría daño… o por lo menos eso quería creer, aunque vio que estaba disgustado… lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar, él lo aceptaría, aunque su corazón se desquebrajara por la separación…

¡Ikki, realmente no sé, pero lo que sea… tienes prohibido intervenir… es algo que tiene que pasar para liberarlo de mi! – susurró el menor…

¡Querrás decir… libertarte de él! – el moreno acarició el rostro de su hermano, besó su frente y lo escoltó hasta la habitación que él ocupaba… esa noche su hermano dormiría entre sus brazos, él velaría su sueño… y mataría a Hades si siquiera intentaba lastimarlo.

---

¿Por qué inventaste esto del ritual, mi niño… solo debes desear liberarlo para que así sea? – un peli rojo hablaba sereno al que se encontraba meditabundo parado frente a un ventanal.

¡No necesito explicarte mis motivos! – Hades no apartó la vista de donde estaba, se sentía molesto… muy contrariado por la actitud de Shun, antes había reconsiderado lo que planeaba, aunque ahora estaba seguro de hacerlo… otra cuestión que le disgustaba era la reencarnación de su hermano… no entendía por qué simplemente no podía aceptar su voluntad - ¿Dónde está Océano?

¡No estoy seguro… creo que fue a investigar por su cuenta… sintió a Khaos y eso le preocupa! – Hiperión miró atentamente al dios… - ¿Por qué?

¡Me gustaría hablar con él… hay asuntos que me gustaría aclarar! – Hades por fin dejo su posición y se acercó al titán - ¡Dime una cosa Hiperión… ¿Por qué lo permitiste?!

El peli rojo sonrió, pudo notar en las jades del Dios del inframundo que estaba sumamente enfadado… sin embargo el aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos, Hades le había ordenado primeramente convencer a Océano… no le dijo, cómo…

¡Fue su decisión… no la mía! – el peli rojo supo en el momento en que sintió la mano del dios en su cuello, que aquella respuesta no era la apropiada.

¡Te ordené que protegieras a Shun y a Poseidón… más bien a Julián…! – rugió el peli negro - ¡Él es mi hermano, estúpido!

¡No te queda el papel de hermano celoso Hades… no hubo otra opción, necesitamos a Océano… Khaos no es cualquier enemigo! – habló en su defensa Hiperión - ¡Tú sabes que si yo se lo pedía se negaría… el que haya venido de los labios de la reencarnación de su…!

¡Cállate! – Hades soltó su agarre y se alejó del peli rojo - ¡En el pasado, no le costó negársele… y abandonarlo!

¡Sabes que eso es más culpa de Zeus y tu padre, que suya… Océano ama tanto a Poseidón, como yo te amo a ti! - aquellas palabras parecían sobrar en el ambiente… una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en el mayor, antes de simplemente retirarse…

* * *

Llegaron frente al palacio de Giudecca después de un largo recorrido y de algunas interferencias, justo en las escaleras estaba el primer juez del inframundo, tenía una expresión burlona en su rostro al observar a quienes habían llegado. Se sorprendió un poco de ver ahí a los dioses guerreros, pero no lo demostró, les dio la espalda y entró al recinto, fue seguido por los recién llegados.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos y se detuvieron justo enfrente de unas puertas… Radamanthys abrió la puerta y les instó a entrar… miró con suma burla a Kanon, después de todo sabía por qué habían tenido que ir hasta allí…

¡Creo que su señor ya los está esperando… parece Kanon que como Marina dejas mucho que desear, no eres capaz de proteger a tu señor, tanto que el mío debe hacerlo! – el rubio soltó aquello con tanta saña que el peli azul casi le salta encima para golpearlo, pero Sorrento lo detiene y le lanza al juez una mirada de reproche…

¡Hasta donde recuerdo… tampoco pudiste hacer nada para proteger a tu señor en el pasado… así que mejor cállate! – el peli morado apretó su agarre sobre Kanon y entró al cuarto, seguido por los dioses guerreros.

Al cerrar la puerta pudieron notar al joven empresario parado frente a un ventanal… este volteó a mirar a quienes habían ingresado y sonrió al ver a sus generales y a los otros jóvenes…

¡Sorrento, me alegra verlos…! – la reencarnación del dios Poseidón fue al encuentro de su amigo, miró a su otro general, asintió al verlo, lo cual fue retribuido por el General del Atlántico Norte - ¡Ellos… ¿Quiénes son?!

¡Son dioses guerreros de Asgard, señor Julián… ellos fueron enviados por la señorita Hilda de Polaris, para ayudarnos! – Sorrento respondió al momento, y mirando a los guerreros - ¡Ellos son Siegfried de Duhbe Alfa, Alberich de Megrez Delta y Mime de Benetnasch Eta, mi señor!

¡Es un placer…! – Julián miró fijamente a los jóvenes… le dio la impresión de que eran muy jóvenes, luego volvió su mirada a Kanon - ¡Dragón del Mar, espero que lo sucedido no te haya causado demasiadas molestias! – el joven notó los rastros de alguna batalla en el general, se imaginó el motivo, y por eso motivo sintió un poco de culpa.

¡Fue mi estupidez la causa… aunque me da tranquilidad verlo a salvo! – Kanon desvió la mirada del joven Dios… aunque se la volvió a dirigir al acotar - ¡Necesito su permiso… siento la necesidad de buscar a mi hermano!

¡La tienes…! – susurró el joven - ¡Espero que lo encuentres con bien!

¿No deberías preocuparte más por tu señor que por tu hermano? – la voz del titán Océano llegó a sus oídos… todos los presentes voltearon a mirar a quien sin ser notado había aparecido en el cuarto.

---

Shun se encontraba nuevamente en su cuarto, observó con detenimiento las prendas que debía utilizar, las tomó y revisó con cuidado… suspiró resignado, había almorzado en su habitación en compañía de su hermano y de Shaka… no pudo ver a Julián en toda la mañana, aunque sabía que sus generales ya estaban ahí…

Se acercó a la ventana, estaba un poco apesadumbrado… no pudo evitarlo, le preocupaba en demasía no saber que le esperaba… por otra parte le solicitó a Shaka que le informe a Kanon que quería hablar con él… debía contarle al general lo que había soñado de Saga… esperaba que pronto apareciera tras esa puerta, pero ya hacía varias horas que esperaba y aún no llegaba.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta le dio la pauta de que su espera había terminado… sonrió al ver que además de Kanon, Julián ingresaba al cuarto…

¿Cómo estas? – preguntó el empresario sonriéndole al menor.

¡Bien, me alegra verte! – Shun devolvió la sonrisa, luego observó al general… - ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano?

¡Aún nada, pero iré a buscarlo! – Kanon miró confuso al peli verde…

¡Te pido que me esperes, por favor… iré a ayudarte, una vez que acabe el ritual! – el menor lució una expresión tan seria que ninguno de los peli azules se atrevió a cuestionar - ¡Creo poder ayudarte a encontrarlo!

¿Cómo? – preguntó incrédulo Julián…

¡Suena tonto… pero lo vi en sueños… y creo saber donde está ese lugar! – murmuró el peli verde.

Kanon lo meditó un poco y luego asintió… aún le carcomía la rabia por lo acontecido hacía una horas en el cuarto de Julián, cuando Océano prácticamente lo había humillado al afirmar que él solo se bastaba para proteger a Poseidón, y que ellos solo estorbaban…

Shun observó el disgusto en la mirada del general, y luego notó que su amigo parecía también estarlo mirando… supuso que algo había pasado que él no sabía, pero no se atrevió a preguntar…

¿Cuándo nos iríamos? – dijo al fin Kanon…

¡Mañana al amanecer o bien esta misma noche! – fue la escueta respuesta del peli verde.

---

Shun había salido un momento del cuarto para saludar a los dioses guerreros que habían llegado junto con los generales… justo se encontraba en compañía de ellos cuando llegó Hiperión buscándolo… al principio no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando a los recién llegados con algo parecido a soberbia… luego simplemente se dirigió a Shun…

¡Ya es tiempo… empieza a prepararte, a Hades no le gusta esperar! – comenzó a decir el peli rojo…

Julián se puso de pie, y miró al titán, antes de acotar…

¡Quiero que me lleves ante Hades… necesito hablar con él! – el tono de voz le indicó a los presentes que el tema era serio, aunque la voz era la del empresario y no la del dios.

¡Por supuesto, mi pequeño… de todas maneras tú vendrás conmigo… el ritual será en Eliseo, Hades no piensa dejarte aquí, mientras él esté allá! – Hiperión habló burlonamente, lo que indignó a los dioses guerreros que hasta ese momento guardaban silencio…

¡Debería tenerle más respeto a un Dios! – murmuró Mime mirando con desdén al peli rojo… lo que ocasionó una mirada de reproche de Siegfried. El titán no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar al peli naranja, luego sonrió y emprendió camino…

* * *

Sintió algo de alivio al ver que Julián iba con él a Eliseo… a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ni Shaka ni su hermano pudieron ir… aún no había visto a Hades, aunque supuso que estaba ya esperándolos en los Campos, tanto Hiperión como Océano iban con ellos… eso pareció molestar a los generales… suspiro cansado, pues tenía algo de frío, en especial cuando recorrían aquel lugar sin tiempo y forma que los alejaba de aquel paraíso colorido… sintió perder de a poco la conciencia… cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, se hallaba en un lecho, se sintió confundido… intentó entornar la mirada, había velas por doquier…

¿Hades?... – susurró…

La figura del poderoso dios se alzaba justo a su lado, vio como lentamente este subía en el lecho… eso no le parecía que estuviera bien, intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía… su respiración se agitó, mientras intentaba reunir las fuerzas para levantar sus manos e interponerlas entre él y Hades, aunque las fuerzas jamás le respondieron.

¡Hades…! – susurró nuevamente al sentir como lentamente la deidad acariciaba su rostro, una lejana voz llegó hasta sus oídos… parecía ser del dios… aunque no podía entender que era exactamente lo que le decía… intentó encontrarse con aquella mirada, ya que su voz apenas se hacía audible - ¿Qué… qué pretendes…?

¡No temas… no te haré daño!

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo su cuerpo, no había nada que decir o pensar, su mente no le estaba proporcionando ayuda alguna… dejó escapar un ligero gemido, y sus ojos bajaron para ver que lo había provocado, su corazón latió ahora con violencia en su pecho… "¡No… no…!"… se repetía una y otra vez, pero su voz salía de sus labios en forma de gemido…

¡HADES BASTA…! – una voz se hizo eco en la habitación, y un cosmos pareció dejarse notar…

"¡Julián…!"…

---

No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos… cuando habían pasado todo el camino hasta los Campos Elíseos, sintió todo su cuerpo cansado y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero el cosmos de Poseidón lo rodeó y evitó que aquello sucediera, sin embargo, Shun no había corrido con la misma suerte, este ahora estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Hiperión. Había soñado con el paraíso cuando niño, la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos era exactamente como había imaginado…

Thanatos e Hipnos los aguardaban ya junto a Hades, su mirada se encontró con la de los dioses menores y luego con la del gobernante del inframundo, sin embargo algo más se mostró ante sus ojos, y eso era cosmos, el cosmos proveniente del dios de los sueños, este era el responsable del cansancio que padecía su cuerpo, retrocedió y fue la imponente presencia de Océano, la que impidió que acompañara a Andrómeda al mundo de los sueños…

¡¿Qué significa esto Hades?! – exigió saber cuando una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en el rostro del mayor.

¡Bien Océano, pero en ese caso, no permitas que intervenga! – Hades se adentró en el templo, fue seguido por Hiperión, que llevaba a Shun, luego fueron Thanatos e Hipnos, Julián miró la expresión seria de Océano… él también decidió seguirlos.

Se introdujeron en una habitación colmada de velas encendidas, había un fuerte aroma a incienso de mirra en el lugar, Shun fue colocado sobre el lecho, fue cuando vio a Hades comenzar a despojarse de sus túnicas y a acariciar al peli verde, que lo comprendió todo… inmediatamente intentó intervenir, más fue detenido por el titán de cabellera matizada…

¡HADES BASTA! – gritó con rabia, encendió su cosmos para ayudar al más joven, pues escuchaba ligeras protestas entre los gemidos que lograba arrancarle el dios. Hiperión se colocó justo en frente de él, sujetando con ambas manos su cintura, para así impedir que siguiera intentando soltar el agarre de Océano - ¡Suéltenme los dos…!

¡Ahmmm…! – su cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar aquello… sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el lecho, no pudo contener las lágrimas… eso no debía estar pasando…

---

Sonrió al escuchar las protestas del cuerpo de su hermano, y se sorprendió un poco por el cosmos que dejó escapar… Julián estaba molesto, tanto como lo estaría su pequeño cuando nuevamente tuviera uso de todas sus facultades físicas y mentales… pero no era tiempo de pensar en todo aquello, la suavidad del cuerpo que se hallaba debajo suyo lo llenaba de un placer que no tenía precedentes… le gustaba el sabor y el olor de esa piel, esos dulces gemidos lo excitaban y lo obligaban a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias…

¡Ahora… me pertenecerás solo a mí, Shun! – luego de susurrarle eso a su oído, posó sus labios sobre aquellos labios que apenas emitían sonidos… creó un poco de fricción en la parte baja del cuerpo del menor, consiguiendo de este modo, que el peli verde abriera un poco más su boca, para así poder introducir en ella su lengua.

Sus manos recorrían inextenso el cuerpo del más joven, sonrió ante la expresión en el rostro de quien naciera para ser su reencarnación… sus mejillas sonrosadas, y aquel brillo casi perdido en esos ojos esmeraldas, le daban la pauta de que sus actos le proporcionan el placer que él mismo sentía.

¡De…ten…te…! - susurró el menor, y Hades supo que a pesar de todo, aquello no era con su consentimiento, por tanto, las consecuencias seguramente él las pagaría después…

¡Aunque lo quisiera, mi ángel… no podría detenerme ahora! – miró a un lado y se encontró con los ojos de quien también le reprochaba su actitud… sonrió pues vio un asomo de celos en aquellos zafiros… "¡Considéralo tu castigo, por entregar tu cuerpo a ese titán!"… sus pensamientos fueron escuchados a la perfección por el joven, quien de inmediato se quedó en shock…

¡Ahg… uhmmm! – el sonido que emitieron los labios de Shun, le sacaron una nueva sonrisa, sus labios bajaron por el pecho, luego el vientre… no le había costado nada despojarle de todas sus prendas… estaba decidido… esa noche, el caballero de Andrómeda, sería nuevamente suyo…

---

"¿Por qué?"… esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente… "¿Por qué?"… cuando abría sus ojos y se encontraba con aquellas jades deseosas, no sabía que decir o pensar… sabía que no quería, así como sabía que Hades no se detendría por más que él rogara… sintió como lentamente el cosmos de Julián disminuía, parecía abatido… su propio cosmos se había apagado, y aunque parte de su alma se sentía feliz por pertenecerle nuevamente a Hades, la otra parte… sentía desprecio… él podía habérsele entregado sin la necesidad de este ardid…

¡Ahhhhmmm! – su cuerpo entero sintió una sensación totalmente nueva… abrió sus ojos y pudo observar qué era aquello que estaba provocándole eso, Hades había tomado su miembro con las manos y luego con la boca… jadeo cerrando los ojos… - ¡Ahmmm… Ha… des…! – susurró volteando el rostro hacia la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Julián… arqueó su espalda cuando la sensación era demasiado grande como para tolerarla… - ¡No… ahhh!

Sus labios fueron nuevamente asaltados por los del peli oscuro, no podía moderar su respiración, por lo que intento romper con el beso… abrió nuevamente los ojos, topándose con los de Hades, este estaba sonriendo y parecía complacido… lo sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas, cerró nuevamente sus ojos cuando aquellas grandes manos recorrieron sus costados, hasta llegar a sus piernas…

¡Sujétate…! – le escuchó decir, al tiempo en que el propio Hades colocaba ambas manos de Shun sobre sus hombros… - ¡Seré cuidadoso…! - Sus ojos se ampliaron al máximo al sentir que su entrada era invadida por algo demasiado grande…

¡AHGGRR… No, Hades… saca…lo! – casi se corta su aliento debido al dolor… enterró todas sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, al tiempo que gritaba de dolor y sus lagrimas caían copiosas…

---

Su corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante… "¡Un castigo…!"… se quedó paralizado observando la imagen de lo que estaba aconteciendo sobre el lecho… de pronto se sintió enfermo, y la voz de su milenaria alma le ordenó que saliera de ahí… pero no pudo moverse… sus latidos retumbaban en sus oídos, y las lágrimas no dejaron de caer… después de todo eso era lo que eran… simples objetos a merced de los dioses… volteó el rostro cuando supo que era lo que seguía… Hiperión colocó una de sus manos en el rostro del peli azul, luego lo obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerzas al escuchar los quejidos de su amigo, aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo estos fueron convirtiéndose en gemidos…

¡Sácame de aquí…! – susurró con voz apagada, y Océano accedió a aquel pedido…

Hiperión desvió la mirada un momento antes de decidir seguirlos… afuera se hallaban aquellos dioses menores… Hipnos lo miró con una expresión comprensiva… luego volteó a ver a Océano, como si pidiera algo… lo último que recordó la reencarnación de Poseidón fue el cosmos del joven Dios del sueño, rodeándolo y brindarle un poco de calma a su atormentada alma…

---

El vaivén había comenzado una vez que sintió que su pequeño se había acostumbrado a su intromisión… lentamente sintió como el menor se iba dejando llevar por la pasión y el deseo… sus gemidos se volvieron audibles y sus besos eran correspondidos… tomó con mayor fuerzas de uno de sus muslos y con la mano libre sujeto su cintura, sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos… lo vio arquearse cando nuevamente se estaba viniendo entre ellos… buscó sus labios y los asaltó con fervor…

¡Eres mío… ahora y siempre…!

Una última estocada más y logró venirse en su interior… lamió el rostro sudoroso del más joven, mientras recuperaba algo de aliento… pudo observar como la conciencia se perdía de aquellas esmeraldas, sonrió al ver su adorable semblante… observó las velas dispuestas a su alrededor, y con un solo gesto de su rostro estas se apagaron…

¡El ritual ha acabado… ahora me pertenecerás hasta el final de los días…!

* * *

Hades dormía plácido a su lado en el lecho, lo miró con una mezcla de cariño y desprecio… sus ojos no pudieron contener las lágrimas que luchaban por caer… con cuidado se puso de pie… en la puerta vio al titán de mirada ardiente. Con cuidado se acercó a él, lo miró directo a los ojos…

¡Sácame…! – murmuró con un hilo de voz - ¡Por favor…!

Hiperión miró en dirección del señor del Inframundo… sonrió con cierta melancolía, observó nuevamente a Shun, este llevaba una de las túnicas de Hades, por lo que se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó encima… entonces lo atrajo a su cuerpo y se alejaron de aquella habitación… Thanatos se interpuso entre ellos y la salida, miró con reproche al titán…

¡No puedes…! – dijo con firmeza, aunque el brillo en los ojos del mayor le hicieron claudicar… - ¡Hiperón!

¡Dile que nos veremos pronto…! – lentamente el dios de la muerte perdió su conciencia… el cosmos del otro titán lo había dejado fuera de combate… - ¡Hermano… es hora de irnos!

¡Si… lo se…! – Julián miró a Shun en la distancia… una sonrisa avergonzada se dibujó en el rostro del peli verde, lo que ocasionó que el peli azul frunciera el seño…

¡Es mejor ir a mi templo! – dijo con autoridad el empresario… Hipnos simplemente los observaba, parecía no tener la intensión de interponerse… tal vez la mirada intimidatoria de dos de los titanes más poderosos tuviera algo que ver, o el hecho de que no deseaba conocer la furia del emperador de los mares, si es que acaso este despertaba debido al enojo de su reencarnación… - ¡Vámonos Shun!

El peli verde asintió, aunque quiso no dirigió ninguna mirada hacia atrás… simplemente se acercó a Julián y aspirando profundamente el aire, se dejó llevar al igual que el peli azul, por ambos titanes…

¡Una cosa… que nadie…! – susurró el más joven…

¡Ni tienes que decirlo… llevaré ese secreto a la tumba! – Julián sonrió al recibir una sonrisa de parte del caballero… ambos sabían aun a pesar de no escuchar palabras de su parte, que ambos titanes también guardarían el secreto.


End file.
